Cautiva
by Frigga96
Summary: ¿Kylo Ren puede sentir piedad?¿La luz sigue en él?¿O es solo una ilusión de aquellos que aún sienten algo de aprecio por él? Rey esconde un gran secreto...Del que ni ella esta enterada. ¡No sigue la línea de las películas anteriores!
1. Interrogatorio

**Holaa, estoy comenzando a escribir una fanfic basada en la última película de Star Wars, (SPOILER ALERT) no necesariamente sigue la línea de las películas anteriores, y probablemente tampoco la de la verdadera película. Pero en fin, POR FAVOR leer y comentar, me ayudaría mucho a saber si debo continuarla, si alguien me lee, si soy terrible en esto! Todo, así que espero que les guste...**

Snoke ya no confiaba plenamente en el potencial de Kylo Ren para superar esta situación... ¿El drone no era necesario? ¿Cómo podía saberlo? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado el aprendiz? Quizás Ren no estaba tan preparado como suponía, quizás nuevamente estaba siendo tentado por la luz…

Ahora se encuentra interrogando a esa maldita e inservible chatarrera, que poco les serviría, ya que por más marginal que sea...algo guardaba en su interior. La resistencia tenía la última pieza que faltaba para encontrar a Luke...Algo debían hacer. La primera orden siempre debería estar un paso adelante...Llamó al general Hux.

Mientras tanto Kylo Ren continuaba intentando manipular la mente de Rey, obteniendo información de su pasado, de ella, de sus temores y sentimientos, pero nada respecto al mapa.

-Quítate la máscara- Grito Rey.

Ren, sin presentar resistencia alguna…Luego de muchísimo tiempo…Sin antes ser visto por otra persona en muchos años. Era solo un joven…No llegaba a los 25 años, un joven como Rey, sus ojos grises tenían un brillo difícil de ignorar, su piel era increíblemente blanca, como si de nieve se tratara, y rodeando ese rostro un largo y enmarañado cabello negro azabache, que terminaba en forma de rizos. Rey quedo en silencio por unos minutos, observándolo, aún no podía creer que bajo ese hábito de "hombre de las tinieblas" bajo esa mascara dura, había un hombre, no muy distinto a ella. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba a punto de sentir piedad por él? Éste sujeto acababa de matar a su padre, ¡A su FAMILIA! Estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Ren.

-Estás tan sola- Soltó una risa burlona y continuo observándola- ¿Aún esperas encontrar a tu familia? Te defraudarían...- Quizás con sus palabras lograría dejarla vulnerable.

Rey lo miro con ira, desprecio...deseaba abalanzarse sobre él y destruirlo, comenzó a lagrimear. -Tu situación es deplorable Kylo Ren. Escupió.

Ren sintió curiosidad y dio un paso más hacia ella, aún con su mano apuntando hacia su frente.

-Yo estoy sola...En Jakku, paso largos días buscando porquerías y mierdas para sobrevivir...y al final del día vuelvo a estar sola. Pero tú...tú siempre estas acompañado, rodeado de personas que lo único que esperan es que falles y demuestres que no eres tan bueno como DARTH VADER- Tomo aire, la fuerza que el ejercía sobre ella le impedía respirar y moverse con facilidad, continuó- Ni siquiera has nacido en el lado oscuro…ERES UN FARSANTE, Siempre has sido Ben…y te pesa- Ella grito con ira y volvió a su posición de descanso en la silla de fuerza.

Ren sentía como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza…No podía controlar tanto desprecio, odio. Ésta insignificante lo había leído completamente, y se había atrevido a decírselo. La miro por unos minutos respirando rápidamente. Aunque sabía que era capaz de destrozarla en una milésima de segundos…Algo se lo impidió, algo en él. Un cierto interés, curiosidad, no podía distinguirlo en ese momento, por lo que solo se limitó a usar su fuerza para empujarla fuertemente contra su asiento, logrando que se golpee la cabeza y caiga desmayada- ¡Mierda!- Escupió con desprecio y se marchó de la habitación. Ignorando que a su lado paso Hux e ingreso a la habitación donde Rey, ahora desmayada, se encontraba cautiva. Ren se perdió entre los pasillos del lugar.

Hux se sorprendió al encontrarse con la prisionera desmayada…-No salió muy bien el interrogatorio, supongo. – Murmuró para sus adentros… Desato las cadenas y fórceps que sostenían a Rey y la levanto en sus brazos, con dificultad, ya que era peso muerto. Luego salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos. Procurando que nadie lo viera. Su cabeza era una maraña de pensamientos, estaba manejándose fuera de las ordenes de Ren, Si él lo viera en ese momento no tardaría en matarlo, sin siquiera dejarlo explicar, sintió miedo. Los stormtroopers no lo cuestionaban, no estaban programados para ello y nunca cuestionarían una autoridad mayor, así que no fue un problema salir de ahí. Pronto salió de la edificación y se dirigió hacia un viejo edificio abandonado, parecía ser una especie de cárcel que evidentemente, ya no funcionaba… Solo era un gran pasillo y millones de habitaciones habían detrás de las puertas. El lugar era muy oscuro, como el planeta en general.

Como conociendo el camino de memoria, Hux se desplazó por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una habitación en particular. Entró en ella, estaba totalmente oscuro, solo había una cadena que salía desde la pared, con la cual ato el pie de Rey, para evitar su escape al despertar. Si algo sabía esta chica era como escaparse. Dejó algo de agua y comida cerca de ella y se puso de pie. La observo por unos minutos reposando en el suelo… Y pronto salió de la habitación, y volvió hacia la base. No podía dejar que se levanten sospechas por su ausencia…

 **Así que éste fue el primer capítulo. Pretendo seguirla y por favor comenten! En el próximo capítulo, habrá una sorpresa...y si lo que piensas es que esto se orienta a un posible ReyxHux NO ES ASÍ!**

 **adios!**


	2. Pensamientos

Rey despertó varias horas después sin comprender mucho la situación, todo estaba tan oscuro…apenas una brisa ingresaba al lugar por una pequeña rajadura que había en la pared, y esa era también, la única fuente de luz que había, apenas un destello que no alcanzaba para iluminar ni un cuarto de la habitación. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza, soltando un gemido y al tocarse noto algo de sangre seca, evidentemente el golpe le había provocado un pequeño corte. Parpadeó varias veces intentando ajustar la visión y distinguir algo en el lugar. Logró visualizar el agua la cual tomo desesperadamente y sin pensarlo un segundo…llevaba muchas horas sin ingerir ni una gota de agua. Al estirarse hacia el agua noto que una cadena sostenía su tobillo, por lo que apenas podía ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos… Se sentía extremadamente cansada, física y mentalmente y una imagen no paraba de dar vueltas en su cabeza…Exacto, Kylo Ren. Ese sujeto podría haberla matado! ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Quizás aún tenía esperanzas de que ella le mostrara lo que sabía…Quizás solo quería torturarla un tiempo más.

Quizás de eso quería convencerse Rey, ya que lo que verdaderamente pasaba por su cabeza era un creciente interés por Ren, sentía curiosidad por él, quería saber más y más de su persona, ¿Quería…consolarlo? ¿Devuelta esos sentimientos de piedad? –Oh no- Susurro para sus adentros. Estaría traicionando sus ideales, traicionando a la resistencia, como podría sentir algún sentimiento positivo hacia ese monstruo. Rey intentaba evitar esos sentimientos, pero ya estaban allí, no podía simplemente borrarlos como una computadora, no podía simplemente formatearse…Esos ojos, esos ojos grises eran imposibles de formatear, Estaban tan llenos de tristeza, decepción, esos ojos no eran los ojos de la oscuridad, -Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma…-Rey largo una pequeña risa ruborizada. Y en esa alma tan agonizante, tan llena de dolor, odio, tan llena de soledad, algo de luz quedaba…

Estirándose todo lo que podía logro acercarse a la rajadura y mirar hacia afuera, descubriendo que ya no se encontraba en la base -¿Qué caraj…-Si no estaba en la base, ¿Dónde? Miles de preguntas e inseguridades inundaban su mente, pero una presencia se acercaba…Rey podía sentirlo y pronto lo comprobó cuando escucho algunos ruidos desde lejos, sonidos de puertas viejas y oxidadas, pasos de botas pesadas que cada vez se sentían más cerca. Pronto sus latidos comenzaron a acelerarse y un sudor frío recorría su rostro. Rey comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores y solo se limitó a arrinconarse y sentarse en la esquina del cuarto, dónde había despertado. Sin despegar un ojo de la puerta…

 _ **Kylo Ren…**_

Luego del interrogatorio se había dirigido hacia su habitación, dónde se quitó el casco y lo arrojo con fuerza al suelo, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y una fuerte presión obstruía su garganta. No puedo…Pensó, No puedo soportar esto. ¿Cómo me volví tan débil? Tan vulnerable, como es que no puedo sacar de mi mente a esa mujer. Se sentó en la cama y se refregó el rostro con las manos. Se sentía tan abrumado, miles de sentimientos recorrían su cuerpo, sentimientos conocidos y nuevos, que eran tan irreconocibles para él que desestabilizaban todo su control…

Ella me vio, vio mi interior, si Snoke supiera esto…probablemente ya lo sabe. Su mente era recorrida por miles de pensamientos. Desde el primer momento que la había visto, sintió interés por ella. Era una criatura tan indefensa, tan aplastable, tan frágil y sin embargo bajo esos ojos achinados, ese cabello castaño y esas ropas viejas, escondía un ser tan fuerte, tan poderoso. Era irresistible para él, alguien que se atreviera a enfrentarlo de esa manera, a contarle todos sus temores sin temer a su maldad. Él necesitaba verla nuevamente, no solo por la información que ella guardaba, ahora el escondía otra intensión y era saber de ella, saber más, no sondeándole información. Pero sería difícil…

-¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡La odio, la detesto!-Exclamó con ira, para luego levantarse y caer de rodillas en el suelo.- Nadie debe saber de mi debilidad, ni siquiera ella, debo demostrarle que soy más fuerte que una simple basurera sin entrenamiento, puedo controlar esto…Puedo manejar esto-Repitió hasta el cansancio. Pero su mente fue interrumpida repentinamente… Imágenes de la muerte de su padre, su rostro, imágenes de su solitaria infancia y Luke Skywalker…Imágenes de muerte, mutilación y centenares de aldeanos muertos recorrían su mente, su madre, todas esas imágenes no eran desconocidas para él…Pero prefería mantenerlas en el olvido, pero de alguna manera no lograba controlarlo, las imágenes continuaban recorriendo su mente, y Ren comenzó a angustiarse. –Mi hijo- la voz de Han Solo retumbo en su cabeza… Y Ren se incomodaba más y más, su cabeza comenzó a doler y el sudor comenzó a recorrer su rostro, su espalda, sus manos temblaban. Grito desesperado –¡Basta!- todo este maltrato era producto de Snoke, Ren ya había sufrido este tipo de torturas en ocasiones anteriores, generalmente cuando se veía tentado por la luz. –Él ya lo sabe todo- dijo casi sin aliento. Y aunque Ren siempre justificó las torturas del supremo líder, y aprendió de sus errores. Esta vez la tortura parecía ser más fuerte que nunca.

 _Snoke era sabio, que mejor manera de recordarle de qué lado esta que torturándolo con su pasado…_

Luego de recomponerse, Ren se dirigió hacia la habitación dónde el solía tener cautiva a Rey, aprovecharía un nuevo interrogatorio para descargar su ira y sufrimiento en ella…Pero al llegar a este lugar se encontró con una sorpresa…

Rey no estaba allí.

Una angustia y sensación de descontrol comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo de tal forma que al primer stormtrooper que se le cruzo lo atravesó de lado a lado con su sable rojo. Corrió hacia la torre de control, dónde se encontraba Hux y otros comandantes.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LA BASURERA?- grito con ira, sosteniendo aún su sable encendido.

Los demás comandantes se quedaron atónitos ya que habían visto a Hux llevándose a la prisionera, pero no dirían nada, solo por temor. Hux trago saliva y un frío helado comenzó a recorrer toda su espina dorsal…Sus manos temblaban por lo que las colocó detrás de su cuerpo, debía encontrar alguna excusa y ya, su vida dependía de ello.

-SS…Señor.

 **Por favor, comenten. En serio necesito saber qué les parece. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludoss**


	3. Incertidumbre

**Hola a todoss, ahora se que verdaderamente alguién me lee. Muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, en serio me alegraron muchisimo el día. Sé que este sería el tercer capitulo publicado en el mismo día. Probablemente no siempre pueda ser así, pero bueno. Estoy inspirada y tengo la suerte de tener le tiempo para hacerlo el día de hoy. Espero que les guste, y tengo muchísimas ideas! mi cabeza no para, pero me dejo de palabras. Aquí va.**

Hux se las arregló para inventar una respuesta convincente, acomodo su flequillo que había caído sobre sus ojos, producto de la transpiración y se aclaró la voz.- Señor, estoy igual de sorprendido que usted, supongo que ella habrá escapado…-Lo miro fijamente.

-Miles de Stormtroopers, centenares de cámaras de vigilancia, ¿Y nadie vio nada?-Se acercó a él y frente a frente comenzó a gritar- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESO PASE?-

-De seguro ella aprovecho las fallas de nuestros radares debido a la radiación solar, usted sabe…Siempre nos ha causado problemas.

Kylo se quedó estático, procesando la información, observándolo. Si había perdido el control hace unos minutos, ahora esa cualidad era parte del pasado, sin embargo, exhalo exageramente y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, observando por el amplio ventanal de la habitación- Esto…estamos perdidos. Exhalo desesperado.

¿ _Qué voy a hacer ahora?¿La única llave para reivindicarme con Snoke ahora estaba perdida, ahora como encontraría el mapa para llegar a Skywalker…Como demostraría que estaba listo para llenar los zapatos de su abuelo…y vencer de una vez por todas al último jedi. Penso Ren para sus adentros._

 _Por otro lado, como lograría saciar su necesidad de saber más de ella, como calmaría su incontrolable mente, sin poder conseguir lo que quería. –Yo consigo todo lo que quiero- Retumbaba en su cabeza una y otra vez…quizás para convencerse de que eso era cierto._

Hux se retiró ignorándolo.

Se adentró nuevamente en el paisaje exterior del lugar, La nieve rodeaba todo el horizonte, algunos árboles secos y pinos se podían distinguir a los lejos, y un frío que helaba el pecho invadía cada rincón. Pronto anochecería, y los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban el suelo.

Pronto ingreso al viejo edificio donde Rey continuaba cautiva. En su mano llevaba un bolso y una especie de linterna, ya que la luz solar pronto sería un recuerdo por varias horas.

Abrió la puerta oxidada y se encontró con una Rey muy despierta y con la mirada llena de preguntas, sin embargo ella no soltó ni una palabra por varios minutos.

-¿Er…eres de la resistencia?- Dijo Rey bastante insegura, temiendo que su pregunta la condenara…Después de todo, no se trataba de un amistoso Finn.

Hux dejó caer el bolso en el suelo y camino rápidamente hacia ella y sin dudar ni un solo segundo le pego una fuerte abofeteada en el rostro, la cual Rey sintió como si un millón de cuchillos se clavaran en su mejilla, debido a la fuerza y al frío extremo que hacía en ese lugar, muy distinto al calor eterno de Jakku. –Yo hago las preguntas- La miró con desprecio.

Los ojos de Rey se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor, que aún permanecía y su mejilla, característica por poseer un tono anaranjado ahora estaba extremadamente roja.

Hux se acercó más a ella y se agacho- Quiero que escuches bien esto. Si Ren no logro quitarte esa maldita información- Acerco su mano con una navaja a su cuello- Yo si lo haré, y no tengas duda de ello si valoras un poco tu vida niña.- acariciando peligrosamente su yugular con el filo del cortante.

El rostro de ella se tornó pálido como la nieve.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo con su voz quebrándose.

-Ya sabes que es lo que quiero saber, EL MAPA. Lastimosamente no puedo leer tu mente, sería un don que muy inteligentemente aprovecharía, no como el otro sobre-estimado…Pero seguramente podrías dibujarlo para mí, No es así?-presiono el cuchillo sobre su garganta provocando cierto ardor. Para luego extender su brazo hacia su bolso y tomar unos papeles y una lapicera. La cual luego coloco frente a Rey.

Rey lo miro con desagrado y escupió las hojas para luego mirarlo expectante. Hux estallo de ira y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago, dejándola sin aire. Rey en un intento por defenderse, tomo rápidamente una piedra del suelo, con la que le pego en la nariz, logrando que la sangre de Hux se escurra por su rostro, alcanzando su boca.

Él se limpió el rostro con la manga de su atuendo, teniendo de rojo sus vestiduras y la tomo del cabello con fuerza- Ahora vas a di…-Se escucha su radio. _.-General Hux… preséntese de inmediato-La voz de Snoke se filtraba por el aparato._

-Tendrás tiempo de inspirarte y recordarlo…con lujos de detalle espero-Soltó su cabello empujándola hacia el suelo y se retiró del lugar, limpiándose nuevamente la sangre que escurría de su rostro.

 **Espero que sigan igual de intrigados e interesados y hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, yo disfrute escribiéndolo. Espero sus comentarios! y quizás en el próximo capitulo tengamos una situación Reylo...quizás! Besos.**


	4. Despertando sospechas

Hux se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el Supremo líder.- Me llamo, señor.

-Has actuado con astucia frente a Kylo Ren, debo felicitarte. A ese joven aprendiz aún le falta mucho por comprender, y no necesitamos inseguros en nuestra fuerza. Es de vital importancia que usted y los stormtroopers mantengan el secreto. Él no debe saber nada de esto, aún me queda algo de esperanza de lograr que termine su entrenamiento…Pero como te he dicho, no puedo permitir que nos quedemos con las manos vacías. Estando tan cerca de vencer a la odiosa resistencia, no podemos titubear. Es un lujo que no podemos darnos- Dijo el decrepito sujeto, para luego exhalar con cansancio.

-Aún no obtuve nada de la chica- Hux bajo la mirada con temor a su respuesta.

-No ha pasado ni un día y has actuado impecable… General Hux, la paciencia es una virtud en estos casos. Usted sabe cómo actuar, yo lo guiare. Solo confíe en mí y continúe. Esa insignificante chatarrera merecía que la bajen a la realidad, pero cuidado…es más fuerte de lo que piensa…No la subestime.

Señor…-Snoke fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta que su imagen ya no se pudo distinguir más.

Hux se quedó en silencio por varios minutos… Pronto fue informando a los stormtroopers de la maniobra paralela y la confidencialidad que requería el asunto.

Kylo les ordenó que registren cada milímetro del lugar. Y él mismo manipulo los radares...sin poder obtener resultados positivos. Los stormtroopers venían uno tras del otro para solo dar la misma respuesta –No hay señales de ella señor.

Sin embargo, Ren sentía a Rey muy cerca, de alguna manera la conexión mental que ambos habían tenido no se había desvinculado del todo, y él podía sentir su presencia, sabía que no estaba muy lejos. Y hasta podía sentir algunos atisbos del dolor físico y mental que ella afrontaba en estos momentos. Sintió una puntada fuerte en el estómago cerca de la costilla flotante y soltó un quejido. Ésta presencia levanto leves sospechas en él…Si él podía sentir a Rey, ella no debería estar tan lejos…pero ¿Por qué nadie la encontraba?... sin embargo sus sospechas ni se acercaban a lo que realmente sucedía. De todos modos procuro llamar la atención en sus aliados lo menos posible y simular continuar con su plan de manipular a la joven luego de encontrarla. –Tendré que buscarla yo mismo- Dijo para sus adentros.

Kylo espero a que la noche se apoderara totalmente del planeta, cuándo la oscuridad prevalece en cada rincón y el movimiento de gente es menor. Y guiado solo por sus instintos comenzó a caminar en busca de Rey. Al salir de la enorme base, se sorprendió, una tupida cortina de lluvia cubría todo el horizonte, las gotas de agua se deslizaban con rapidez por su máscara y sus atuendos, empapándolo en pocos segundos… En sus pies la nieve superficial se volvía resbalosa al contacto con el agua, por lo que debía ser cauteloso al desplazarse. Sin embargo, más alla de las fuertes lluvias que derretían poco a poco la nieve, el frío no se aplacaba…Ren solto un fuerte suspiro, dejando ver un vapor saliendo de su boca y comenzó a adentrarse en el oscuro paisaje.

Rey aún no se recuperaba del todo del maltrato del general, estaba muy dolorida y si sintió frío durante el día, éste empeoro cuando comenzó a filtrarse la lluvia por las rajaduras y goteras del techo, pronto el suelo de la habitación se encontraba cubierto de charcos de agua, por todos lados y las vestiduras de la chica se empaparon, por lo que comenzó a temblar y se acurrucó lo más que pudo abrazando sus rodillas y colocando su rostro entre sus piernas. El ruido de la lluvia se mezclaba con sus sollozos y sus lágrimas se perdían en las gotas de lluvia que recorrían su rostro. Estaba tan cansada, dolorida, preocupada, no sabía nada de la resistencia…no sabía nada de sus amigos…estaba realmente sola, pero esta soledad era mucho más pesada que la de Jakku… Se sentía ahogada, no podía generar un solo pensamiento, y hasta por momentos pensó en rendirse, buscando los papeles que Hux había dejado… Los cuales ya eran inservibles debido a que se había deshecho en un charco de agua.

La puerta oxidada se abrió rápidamente y chocó contra la pared, dándole a Rey un buen susto, provocando que pegue un salto. Ella levanto la mirada de entre sus piernas con temor. Y Allí estaba, resaltando en toda la oscuridad por sus vestiduras más negras que la misma noche…Parado en el marco de la puerta, alto, esbelto y…sorprendido. En un segundo Ren se había quitado el casco y lo había dejado en el suelo para observar nuevamente la imagen con cierto desconcierto, una niña temerosa, arrinconada, mojada, no parecía tan peligrosa como la última vez…sin embargo Ren no debía engañarse. **_Quizás era un lobo herido, pero por estar herido no deja de ser un lobo._** –Mierda- soltó un largo suspiro. –Te escapaste, burlaste mis sistemas de seguridad, burlaste a los stormtroopers y a todos los radares ¿Y te limitaste a quedarte aquí? ¿A metros de mi base? Comienzo a dudar de tu inteligencia, chatarrera- Ren soltó una risa burlona ignorando que la prisionera se encontraba atada por una cadena, poco se podía ver en ese lugar.

Rey lo observo sin comprender una sola palabra… ¿Ella escapado? Desearía que hubiera sido así, ¿Acaso Ren no sabía que ella se encontraba apresada en ese lugar por Hux? Que horas antes de que él llegara le había dado una vuelta paliza con el mismo objetivo que él…el mapa a Skywalker. Su cabeza se llenó de dudas y no pudo emitir una sola palabra.

-¿Vas a contestarme?- Ren dio unos pasos hacia ella y la tomo del brazo, levantándola…El ruido de las cadenas dejo en evidencia que Rey era prisionera de alguien… Era lógico que ella no se hubiera atado a sí misma.-Oh mierda…-soltó su brazo. -¿Quién te dejo aquí?- Se colocó frente a ella en cuclillas expectante.

Rey no se atrevió a contestar, sentía demasiado miedo, y la última vez que había abierto la boca, recibió una abofeteada que aún deja rastros en su mejilla. Ren se acercó más a ella y pudo observar las marcas en su rostro y su cuello. De repente, era un niño observando los maltratos de la joven, los ojos de Ren eran como los de un niño…la observaba con cierta compasión, _¿Podía él sentir compasión?_ Verla tan vulnerable, tan sufrida había despertado esa pequeña sensación en él, había despertado en él ganas de protegerla… _"Estoy tan jodido"_ pensó para sus adentros… y resignadamente se quitó los guantes de sus manos, dejando ver unos finos y largos dedos, blancos, como su piel acostumbraba ser y con cautela y muchas dudas sobre cómo podría reaccionar la prisionera, extendió muy lentamente su mano hacia su rostro, recorriendo el camino de sus heridas suavemente, como si estuviera acariciando la más delicada tela del mundo. Rey hizo una mueca de miedo hasta que sintió su fría piel chocar contra el lienzo de su rostro…pronto su mirada se calmó, abrió los ojos muy grandes y buscó la mirada de Kylo, quién aún permanecía con sus ojos, iluminados por los pocos rayos de luz que ingresaban al lugar, enfocados en las marcas de Rey, tocar su piel era tan agradable, era como tocar la más fina seda, era como si el estar en contacto con ella le devolviera toda la paz que hace años no recorría su interior…Ren cerró los ojos por unos minutos sin quitar la mano de su piel y sus labios se encontraban levemente fruncidos para un costado.

Rey, solo lo observaba…intrigada, _¿Qué pasaría por esa mente en esos instantes? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿Por qué su imagen se volvía material hipnótico para ella?_ Su cabello, característico por ser ondulado, poco a poco perdía su cualidad producto del agua que caía sobre él. Finos caminos de plata recorrían su rostro pálido para luego desaparecer en su ropa, y sus labios, eran dos finas pinceladas rosa pastel que provocaban en ella una extraña atracción que la incitaba a deshacerse de toda distancia entre ellos dos.

Pronto Kylo abrió los ojos y solto tomó una larga bocanada de aire, había vuelto a la realidad, quitó su mano de su rostro y se puso de pie. -Debo irme.- Se retiró lentamente sin decir más palabras.

Rey volvió a inundarse en un mar de dudas, el tiempo a solas era un enemigo para ella, largas horas en las que su única compañía era ella. Una buena manera de auto-torturarse si se trata de su mente. Se volvió a acurrucar, apoyando su cabeza contra la húmeda pared y trato de dormir.

Ren volvió a la base y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, donde se arrojó a su cama y dio rienda suelta a su mente, tratando de unir cabos y comprender que sucedía. Si era cierto que estaba rodeado de enemigos, debía saberlo y pronto. Quizás la primera orden estaba convirtiéndose en un lugar hostil para él. -Alguien esta actuando por debajo de la mesa- Minutos después sus ojos no soportaron más el peso del cansancio y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Si hoy fue un día complicado, mañana será mucho peor…

 **Gracias a todos por leerme, aquí tenemos nuestro pequeño momento Reylo, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus opiniones, me sirven mucho y me encanta leerlos! Raramente, me llegan por correo, pero no aparecen en la página... pero bueno, de todos modos, sepan que los leo. Graciasss!**


	5. Una tormenta a punto de llegar

A primeras horas de la mañana, Kylo despertó, sus ojos poseían oscuras ojeras producto de una noche de sueño interrumpido. Se quitó los cabellos del rostro y comenzó a quitarse la ropa, descubriendo su pálido pero bien formado cuerpo decorado con varias cicatrices, producto de diferentes enfrentamientos, y del mismo entrenamiento que tuvo desde joven. Ingreso al baño y dejo que el agua corra sobre el por un largo tiempo, cerró los ojos… La primera orden, Rey, Snoke, el imbécil de Hux. Cada vez se alejaba más la idea de poder vencer a la despreciable resistencia en esos momentos, al menos por su parte.

Si la primera orden había tomado medidas sin consultarlo, estaba muy jodido, y Snoke sabría de ello. Sin embargo debía actuar con cuidado, descubrir bien que estaba sucediendo, y sobre todo, no llamar la atención. Ya que si ya no tenía el apoyo de ellos, su poder peligraba, su rango… su vida.-¿Cómo se atreven…-susurró. -¿Cómo Snoke se atreve a dudar de él? –suspiró con decepción. _"Duda con toda razón"_ pensó. _"Soy tan débil tan incapaz, fui tan idiota al dejarme tentar por ella. Al perder el foco en mi verdadero objetivo, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy. Esto me está matando"_ Sus ojos se pusieron extremadamente vidriosos. Salió de la ducha y se colocó frente al espejo y comenzó a recordar su rostro, la suavidad de su piel, sus ojos, todo de ella era tan reconfortante para él, porque algo tan controversial podía hacerle tan bien, ella lograba que él deseara querer estar bien. En su interior un Ben Solo dominado intentaba salir a flote y vencer a un Kylo Ren demasiado confundido. Estar en contacto con ella solo lo hizo querer saber más y más, atravesar cada vez más los límites…-se miró con ira- ¡Es lo peor que pude haber hecho!-gruño con ira, golpeando fuertemente el espejo, el cual se quebró y le provocó varios cortes en las manos, un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su cara, y tomo la toalla más próxima para limpiarse. Volvió a colocarse las vestimentas que lo caracterizaban y segundos antes de salir su rostro ya estaba cubierto por su máscara.

Por los siguientes días Kylo intento fingir su rutina, planear estrategias, maltratar a algún soldado, odiar más a Hux…debería asegurarse de que nadie sospechara que él sabía algo…ya ni siquiera podía consultar a Snoke… mientras tanto se encargó de poco a poco atar los cabos para comprender lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. "Si ya no me necesitan, ¿Por qué me conservan? ¿Por qué aún no se han deshecho de mi?" Ren había trabajado fuertemente en generar una barrera en su mente, en especial para evitar ser leído por el supremo líder. Sí éste lograba saber que recorría por su atormentada mente estaría perdido. Esta concentración provocaba un gran cansancio en Kylo.

Por otro lado Hux continuaba con sus torturas e intimaciones a Rey…cuyo cuerpo presentaba varias heridas y golpes producto de la tortura. Ella estaba muy debilitada, casi no podía moverse… Presentaba varios cortes de bisturí en su pierna derecha, golpes en todo el estómago, marcas de presión en el cuello…Más allá de todo el daño era increíble que ella aún este con vida.

-¡Vas a continuar ese dibujo!- Hux había logrado que Rey comience el dibujo.- O te olvidas de ver a tus compañeros con vida… La resistencia todavía tiene la oportunidad de permanecer con vida…todo depende de ti…¿Cuánta responsabilidad para una niña no?- Hux rió para luego volver a golpear su cuerpo con una vara.

Rey apenas podía sostener el lápiz con su mano… y se apoyó contra la pared para poder sostener su cuerpo mientras trazaba diferentes líneas en la hoja. –Puede que no recuerde todo…puede que me equivoque- Dijo Rey, reuniendo la poca valentía que le quedaba.

-El supremo líder Snoke sabe que lo recuerdas muy bien, no podrás engañarnos-

Rey suspiró y continuo dibujando lentamente, como esperando que alguien interrumpa la situación, alguien por favor, debía detener esto, Poe, Leia, Chewie…Kylo, alguien tenía que aparecer. El último nombre comenzó a resonar en su mente y el recuerdo de lo que había vivido con él la noche anterior se reunió y genero una presión en su pecho… Cada minuto que pasaba en la celda ella deseaba que el regrese, pero no fue así.

De hecho Ren no la visito por varios días…para ser exactos, Él no fue a verla hasta el 5to día después de la visita el día de lluvia.

-Es extraño que diga esto…pero me alegra un poco verte- Rey dijo con todo su cuerpo apoyado contra la pared…con mucho esfuerzo logró ponerse de pie para estar a la altura de Kylo…y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban empapados de esperanza…Esperanza de que Ren la ayudara…esperanza de que él por una vez sea invadido por la luz.

Ren se quedó estático al ver lo herida que estaba, las manchas de sangre en su ropa…los golpes, lo débil que se encontraba…Los ojos de Rey brillaban, pero no era ese brillo cegador lleno de vida que la caracterizaba…era más un brillo sombrío…lleno de dolor.

Rey dio un pequeño paso y soltó un suspiro de dolor-Por favor, ayúdame- La sangre de una vieja herida comenzó a escurrir de su vientre y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Ren, quién sorprendido cayó al suelo con el cuerpo de la prisionera sobre él. Su mano, que había quedado sobre el vientre de Rey se tiño de rojo carmín por la sangre de la herida.

Ren logro reintegrarse, sentándose en el suelo, colocando a Rey en su falda. Arrancó un trozo de tela de su extensa capa negra y lo utilizó para atar alrededor de la herida, generando algo de presión para frenar la hemorragia. Luego con un trozo restante, que humedeció en un poco de agua comenzó a limpiar las heridas de sus brazos, cuello, rostro.

 _¿Cómo lograría salir de esta? Se sentía un total cobarde, pero en estos momentos en lo único que pensaba era en Rey, y su súplica por ayuda… También pensaba, que si permanecía en ese lugar…la primera orden no dudaría en eliminarlo con facilidad cuando ya no les sea útil. Debían escapar de allí y pronto. ¿Pero a dónde? Si encontraba algún lugar donde la primera orden no lo detecte, probablemente sería blanco fácil de la resistencia. Sin embargo…debía arriesgarse…quizás esta vez debía arriesgar su vida, por la única vida que le importaba en estos momentos._ Sin darse cuenta, Kylo había estado acariciando el cabello de Rey durante todo este tiempo de pensamientos, al darse cuenta de ello, algo avergonzado se detuvo y levantó la mirada.

En la base.

-Señor…Detectamos una flota de la resistencia a varias millas dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar? –Dijo el general, sin preocupación alguna.

-3 horas señor-

-Los estaremos esperando- Sonrió de una manera sombría- ya tenemos parte del mapa hacia Luke Skywalker señores, podría decirse que nuestra victoria está casi asegurada…No hay por qué preocuparse. Capitana, ordene a los stormtroopers que estén preparados.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

-Debo conseguir lo que resta del mapa- dijo Hux para sus adentros- La chica…

Mientras tanto Kylo…

Podía sentir la cercanía de la resistencia, aunque eso le importaba poco, en lo único que pensaba era en armarse de valor para dejar todo…hasta su vida si era necesario para salvar a la joven. Encendió su sable y lo utilizó para romper fácilmente las cadenas que sostenían a Rey, el zumbido característico del arma logró despertar a Rey algo exaltada… Su respiración se agito y ella retrocedió unos pasos. Ren rápidamente apago su arma, la guardo en su cintura- Nn…no temas- Le dijo extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente. –No he venido a herirte Rey…pero debemos irnos.

-Necesito explicaciones, ¿Tú crees que ire contigo después de todo lo sucedido? ¿Ni siquiera sé si eres cómplice de Hux y sus…-Kylo la interrumpió- Así que Hux…

Rey titubeó y asintió con la cabeza. Luego levanto la mirada e intento mirarlo fijamente, tratando de demostrar firmeza. ¿Qué intentaba? Si lo único que deseaba era abalanzarse sobre él, como hizo al caer inconsciente, pero esta vez de manera intencional, sentir sus cálidos brazos alrededor de ella, sentir la protección de su rodear, sentirse completa.

 _Él era lo que ella necesitaba para sentirse completa…justo como una pieza de rompecabezas… ellos encajaban perfectamente, pero les costaba aceptarlo. Rey bajo la mirada y notó las vendas alrededor de sus heridas y atónita dio unos pasos hacia Kylo_.

-Gr….gracias- continuó lentamente hacia él, no temía nada, solo deseaba poder saciar su necesidad de saber a qué sabían sus labios, que se sentía besar al caballero oscuro, que se sentía unirse con el joven atormentado y solo.

Como producto de hipnosis Ren también se encargó de acortar la distancia entre ellos y acerco su mano derecha a la suya tentándola a entrelazar sus dedos. Y así fue… Ella entrelazo sus pequeños dedos con los suyos, el cambio de temperatura era notable, _**Era como si el frío invierno y el cálido verano se unieran para crear un equilibrio necesario.**_

Ren acercó su rostro al de ella, con la mirada fija en sus delicados labios, su deseó crecía más y más a medida que la distancia se acortaba, casi en un gesto desesperado, separo apenas sus labios y humedeció su labio inferior con su lengua.

Rey podía sentir su aliento, su frío pero extremadamente embriagador aliento, que la llamaba como si de moscas y miel se tratase… Ella giro un poco su rostro y se acercó a su oído y casi en un susurro imperceptible dijo- Gracias…Ben- Para luego volver a colocarse a milésimas de centímetros de él, sus narices podían rozarse y sus ojos parecían haber hecho conexión…No podían aguantar más tiempo...

 **Okey, me emocione con los momentos Reylo, no se a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta describir estas situaciones. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, segundo en el día...creo que mis ojos van a dejar de funcionar dentro de poco! Espero sus opiniones, descubrí como hacerlos visibles! (inútil jajaj) y si estas esperando enfrentamientos y un poco más de acción...ya vendrá, como dice el título, la tormenta se acerca.**

 **Adios! 3**


	6. Enfrentamientos

**Todos los comentarios me pusieron tan contenta que hice lo posible por publicar en cuanto pude! Estoy taaan feliz de que les guste! y lo prometido está aquí. jajajaj Disfruten.**

Unos pasos acelerados acercándose a la habitación interrumpieron el momento, provocando que ambos se distanciaran y se colocaran en una posición defensiva. Ren se colocó levemente delante de Rey y extendió su brazo hacia su sable.

Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Hux.

-¿Oh, interrumpo algo Señor?- dijo en tono sarcástico, tomando su arma.

Ren estalló de ira y encendió su espada- ¡Tú, maldito traidor, tenías que ver con esto!-

-Usted perdió el foco y olvido sus verdaderos objetivos Señor Ren, no podíamos poner en riesgo la misión, usted ya no es de utilidad…de hecho-Rió burlonamente y apunto hacia Ren-Nunca lo fue.

Ren se adelantó y con su sable destrozó su arma para luego avanzar rápidamente hacia Hux, saliendo al pasillo y tomarlo del cuello con la fuerza.

Hux, jadeando, intentando liberarse- Tenemos compañía…

Kylo miro hacia sus lados y observo que una gran cantidad de stormtroopers acompañaban a Hux y estaban listos para disparar- Gruño y lanzo a Hux por los aires, golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared. Gritó- REY, LÁRGATE-

Rey titubeó- Pero… no, no voy a dejarte aquí, harán una carnicería contigo.

-QUE TE VAYAS!- La empujo hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y Rey corrió y se perdió en la oscuridad del lugar. Ren rápidamente destrozó a varios stormtroopers con su sable, en una lluvia de lasers y disparos… La sangre teñía sus trajes blancos y las extremidades quedaban esparcidas por la habitación… Casi a punto de liberarse, Ren sintió una fuerte puntada en su cabeza y se desmoronó en el suelo.

Unos 10 stormtroopers nuevos llegaron a la habitación y ayudaron a ponerse en pie a Hux- De acuerdo, levántenlo y llévenlo a Snoke- Ordenó y comenzó a caminar hacia el mismo lugar.

Pronto se llevaron al cuerpo desmayado de Kylo y lo dejaron en el suelo, frente al gran holograma de Snoke. Detrás de él, se encontraba Hux.

Snoke con un movimiento lento de su mano derecha hizo que Ren se despertara, algo agitado, mirando a su alrededor, para luego notar la presencia del supremo líder y ponerse en pie.- S..Señor, Creo que merezco una explicación- Exclamó desafiante.

Snoke lo tomó del cuello con fuerza y lo elevo en el aire- ERES DÉBIL APRENDIZ, EN TU PRIMERA PRUEBA FUERTE HAS SIDO TENTADO POR LA LUZ, Y HASTA HAS REFLEXIONADO UNIRTE A ELLA-Se aclaró la voz- Ya no tienes la confianza del lado oscuro… Cada minuto que pasa la luz invade más y más tu ser…-Ren apenas podía respirar, Snoke generó aún más presión en su cuello y Hux dejo ver una sonrisa de satisfacción- Ya no mereces nuestro apoyo, no mereces ser heredero de tu abuelo. –Lo elevo más alto y lo dejo caer al suelo con fuerza, provocándole varios cortes en el rostro y un fuerte dolor general en el cuerpo- General Hux. La resistencia está cerca, asegúrese de que nuestras tropas estén listas y prepárese para eliminarlos.

-Como ordene, supremo líder- tomo a Ren del suelo y lo ayudo a levantarse para llevarlo consigo- Mientras caminaban a la habitación de interrogatorios y amarrarlo a la silla- Debemos asegurarnos de que no vuelva a ser una piedra en el camino de la primera orden… Sinceramente, nunca confié en su potencial Señor Ren… Una chica, solo eso hizo falta para comprobarlo…muy triste- Se fue de la habitación con una leve sonrisa y pronto ordeno alistarse a los soldados.

Rey…

Se adentró entre los bosques, desde que Ren le había ordenado que se vaya no había parado de correr, y su respiración ya se estaba dificultando, debido al cansancio… Por lo que se detuvo y se apoyó contra un enorme árbol de pino. _"No puedo dejarlo allí, Sí Ren pretendía volver a la luz, merecía una oportunidad…todos merecen otra oportunidad, incluso la persona más oscura" Pero estaba tan débil, ¿Que podría hacer ella?..._ El sonido de motores gruñendo por el cielo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y al levantar la mirada pudo observar como las naves de la resistencia se adentraban en la atmosfera del planeta. Una leve sonrisa de esperanza se dibujó en su rostro. Rey estaba segurísima de que si hablaba con Leia y le explicaba sobre la nueva actitud de Kylo, ellos le darían una oportunidad… Y la primera orden podría ser destruida. Pero había un problema…Ella se encontraba sola, débil a kilómetros de la base y sin comunicación. Sin pensarlo más comenzó a correr con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia la base.

Mientras tanto Ren se encontraba aún en la habitación, _Todo se fue al tacho, todo se fue al demonio, ya ni siquiera sé quién soy…"_ La voz de Rey decirle **"Ben"** retumbaba continuamente en su mente. Se sentía tan aturdido, confundido, perdido… _Si de eso se trataba el amor que había despertado en él, no sabía si era lo que verdaderamente quería… estaba en ruinas, había perdido todo, solo por sentir un poco de paz._ Pronto los ruidos de las naves enemigas comenzaron a retumbar en el lugar. Las explosiones abundaban y la tierra temblaba con algunos estruendos… Ben concentró su fuerza e hizo estallar los brazaletes que lo mantenían postrado a la silla y se puso de pie… Extendió su brazo llamando a su sable, el cual pronto se lanzó a su mano. Ren peino su cabello hacia atrás borrando las gotas de transpiración que cubrían su rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia la torre de control eliminando fácilmente en varias partes a cada individuo que se metía en su camino.

Mientras tanto en la torre de control Hux corroboraba el enfrentamiento con las naves enemigas…-Aún llevamos ventaja- Sonrió triunfante mientras observaba el espectáculo de ver caer algunas naves de la resistencia en llamas.

Luego de varios minutos, Rey llegó a la base. Para infiltrarse entre ellos sin llamar demasiado la atención, debía robar el traje de algún stormtrooper, eso evitaría sospechas y le permitiría actuar con rapidez. Tomó un tronco de un árbol y con fuerza le dio en la cabeza a uno que estaba en la entrada. Pronto le quitó todas sus vestiduras y se las colocó, para luego comenzar a buscar a Ren. Mientras se desplazaba por los pasillos, Rey aprovechaba para derribar a todos los soldados que podía. Ella podía detectar en su mente la presencia de Ren, ahora solo quedaba encontrarlo para llevarlo ante la resistencia.

Una nave de la resistencia, había logrado evadir los radares y entrar en la base…Un conocido piloto de cabello oscuro y mirada pícara lo conducía… Sí, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Poe Dameron. –Esto es personal- Exclamó con una leve sonrisa y bajo de su nave tomando varias armas para luego colocarlas en su cinturón. –BB8 espérame aquí, no me tardaré- Comenzó a caminar a través de los pasillos, mientras que con sus dos manos ocupadas por blasters disparaba a quién se acercara a él. De ese modo comenzó a abrirse paso.

Kylo ingresó a la torre de control, donde se encontraban varios soldados, la capitana Phasma y Hux. Sonrió con ira y encendió nuevamente su sable. Desplazó con la fuerza a los soldados expulsándolos fuera de la habitación por la ventana, provocando que una lluvia de cristales invadiera el lugar. Avanzó rápidamente hacia la capitana y atravesó su pecho con la espada sin permitirle reaccionar. –Ahora solo quedas tú, basura inservible- Ren se abrió paso hacia él.

Hux tenía en su bolsillo el sable perteneciente a Rey, por lo que rápidamente lo tomo y lo utilizó para enfrentarse a Kylo.

Ambos se envolvieron en un duro enfrentamiento de sables, Hux en un momento de distracción de Kylo le provoco un largo corte en su mejilla y en la cintura lo que provocó que la sangre comenzara a gotear en el suelo. Las luces iluminaban la habitación y las paredes de la habitación temblaban debido al cercano colapso de la base. Ambos chocaron espada con espada y Kylo astutamente zafó su arma provocándole un profundo corte en el torso. Sin embargo Hux era fuerte, sin emitir reacción alguna volvió a lanzarse a él chocando reiteradas veces ambas espadas. –Eres tan débil, aprendiz del supremo líder…o debo decirte…Futuro _**padawan?**_ \- El general soltó una carcajada burlona que hizo estallar a Ren, quién rápidamente maniobró su sable y le cortó el brazo, para luego en un corte seco, decapitar al general. El cuerpo de éste callo de rodillas soltando el sable y su cabeza rodó por el suelo. Ren exhalo de fuerte y se dio vuelta mirando hacia la puerta, con la intensión de ir en busca de una vez por todas, de Rey.

Para su sorpresa, la imagen de Poe Dameron apareció en ese lugar- ¿Me extrañaste?- Dameron rió y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Ren solo lo observó.

-He esperado tanto este momento, has causado demasiados problemas, has destrozado tu propia familia, maldita porquería- Poe escupió con ira y empuño un blaster apuntando hacia Kylo.

-Esto no es necesario- Dijo Ren sin emitir emoción alguna- Tú no entiendes lo que sucede, imbécil.

Dameron solo rio y los músculos de sus manos se tensaron con la intención de presionar el gatillo

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- La voz de Rey retumbo en la habitación mientras corría hacia Poe para evitar que disparara.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde... _Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos minutos antes._ Poe había efectuado su disparo, el cual impacto sobre Kylo y lo tiro al suelo, varios metros atrás…

Rey se quitó el casco arrojándolo con fuerza al suelo y corrió hacia él, intentando mantener la estabilidad debido a los temblores... Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro y Poe Dameron aún se encontraba estático, congelado, con los ojos abiertos de una manera exagerada.

-Ben-

 **Aquellos que esperaban el tan ansiado beso, PERDONENNN, yo se que todos esperábamos que pase eso...pero bueno, no todo puede ser tan bueno. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios. Me llenan y dan muchas más ganas de escribir.**

 **Besosss**


	7. El fin de la espera

Rápidamente se lanzó de rodillas al suelo frente al cuerpo de Ben, y un importante charco de sangre comenzaba a cubrir el suelo. El disparo había impactado en su brazo, pero había afectado la arteria braquial, sumándole la herida de menor gravedad que anteriormente le había provocado Hux… Si no cortaban la hemorragia pronto, Kylo se desangraría en pocos minutos. Ren se encontraba consciente aún, y su respiración era dificultosa, sus ojos eran enormes y unas gotas de transpiración fría recorrían su rostro. Sus labios se encontraban levemente fruncidos, expresando el dolor que sentía, con su fuerza poco desvaneciéndose, extendió su mano empapada en su propia sangre, y acarició el rostro de Rey, recordándole la primera vez que lo había hecho en esa celda… Cuando había comenzado a notar lo que sucedía. Tosió.

-Rey, tenemos que irnos ahora-Dijo Poe mientras se impacientaba al notar que muy pronto el edificio colapsaría y quedarían solo escombros.

Rey lo ignoró y toco la mano de Ren, que aún se encontraba en su rostro. –No te vayas- dijo en un tono demasiado bajo.

La mirada de Ren aún permanecía en ella, sus ojos grises, enormes, llenos de sufrimiento.

-¡Dile a Leia que traiga su nave, no lo dejaremos aquí!- Rey le grito a Poe, con un tono demasiado serio.

-¡No vamos a llevarlo! Él merece morir aquí, como su padre, ¡VAMOS REY!- Poe corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

Rey le quitó el sable a Ren y rápidamente lo encendió apuntando a Poe- NOSOTROS NO SOMOS ASÍ DAMERON, QUE LA BUSQUES –Acercó su sable a su cuello, y Poe sin dudar un segundo más se retiró rápidamente del lugar en busca de su comunicador.

 _Dameron..._

-Leia, encontré a Rey, pero insiste en que debe venir a buscarla con la nave…Ella tiene…algo- Temiendo decirle que se trataba de su hijo –Nos encontramos en la torre de control.

-¿Rey? ¿Encontraste a Rey? De acuerdo, vamos para allá- Dijo Leia para luego dirigir su nave hacia ese lugar.

La sangre de Kylo seguía derramándose por el lugar. Y su piel, característica por ser bastante pálida, lo estaba aún más. –Vamos Dameron, apúrate- exclamó Rey demasiado angustiada… Pronto improvisó una especie de torniquete, el cual ató alrededor del brazo de Ren muy fuerte, para evitar que siga perdiendo sangre. La herida en su cintura había dejado de sangrar.

Rey soltó un suspiro e intentó secar un poco sus manos en sus sucias prendas, que no muy diferente estaban, ya que al manipular la herida de Ren se había ganado varias manchas de sangre. Poco a poco el cansancio y el sueño le estaban ganando la guerra a Kylo, Rey lo levanto levemente y colocó su cabeza en su falda. –Mejor- dijo Ben casi en un susurro a Rey, intentando eliminar un poco la tensión, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Rey comenzó a quitar los cabellos que cubrían el rostro de él- Por favor, no te duermas- Lo miro aún muy preocupada.

-Eso intento, pero su presencia me aburre demasiado- _"¿Kylo estaba siendo gracioso? ¿Justo cuando su vida estaba en riesgo? Demonios."_ Pensó Rey.

Rey soltó una pequeña risa y no despegó sus ojos de los de él. -¿Qué te ha sucedido, quién eres? –Ella aún no lograba comprender como su personalidad había cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

-Dime tú que has hecho conmigo, Rey- Dijo Ren con sus ojos levemente abiertos. –Hace poco tiempo eras mi peor enemiga, y ahora no puedo distanciarme de ti.- volvió a toser y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron.

Rey se angustió más y comprobó su pulso, el cual era muy débil. De pronto se escuchó la nave de Leia arribar. Pronto varios hombres bajaron de la nave y entre ellos, la princesa.

Rey se puso de pie rápidamente y con los ojos llenos lágrimas- ¡Por favor! Por favor, ayúdenme a llevarlo-

 _Leia vio en esos ojos a una mujer desgarrada, desesperada… ella comprendió todo en un segundo, comprendió que esos dos jóvenes se habían involucrado, comprendió que los opuestos suelen atraerse… que el amor vence cualquier circunstancia, que quizás esa pequeña joven, inexperta en muchos aspectos, había logrado el enlace necesario para lograr de una vez por todas el equilibro. A pesar del dolor que la invadía en esos momentos, por la pérdida de su eterno amor, Han Solo, decidió ayudar a Rey y por supuesto…su hijo, si es que aún quedaba algo de él en ese ser._ –Vamos, levántenlo y llévenlo a la enfermería de la nave, ¡RÁPIDO! Este edificio no aguantará mucho más.- Leia ordenó y se retiró adentro de la nave nuevamente.

Varios tripulantes cumplieron las órdenes de Leia y Rey corrió detrás de ellos hacia donde llevarían a Kylo.

Poe continuó detrás de Leia- No entiendo una mierda- dijo algo preocupado y molesto.

-Ya habrá tiempo de entender-Dijo leia mientras se dirigía al centro de la nave.

Rey siguió muy de cerca a Kylo hasta la enfermería, donde le cerraron la puerta en la cara para comenzar a atenderlo. Rey se apoyó contra la pared y poco a poco se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en el suelo…para esperar a que le permitan ingresar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, rojos y cansados. Ella sabía que la vida de Ren pendía de un hilo, él había sufrido muchas heridas, y había perdido demasiada sangre. Los minutos se hacían interminables… y en poco tiempo las uñas de Rey ya eran cosa del pasado.

Luego de un largo tiempo, una enfermera con su ambo bastante manchado y una mirada extremadamente cansada salió de la habitación –Logramos estabilizar al sr. Ren, sin embargo se encuentra muy débil y no disponemos de toda la infraestructura necesaria para atenderlo en caso de que esto empeore. Para más seguridad, el debería ser atendido en tierra firme-Soltó un suspiro- Le colocamos un leve calmante, pero probablemente en pocos minutos despierte, no quisimos bajar demasiado su ritmo cardiaco debido a que ya estaba bastante bajo, ya puede pasar Señorita Rey.

Rey sin decir una sola palabra se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se abalanzó prácticamente a la habitación. Ésta disponía de varios botiquines en las paredes, unas dos sillas al lado de la cama y una pequeña ventana.

Ren aún se encontraba dormido, a pesar de estar descansando su mirada aún se notaba intranquila, como si a pesar del sueño forzado, siguiera siendo atormentado, dos oscuras lunas se depositaron debajo de sus ojos en forma de ojeras y su cuerpo se encontraba decorado con varias vendas en las zonas donde había sufrido heridas. Rey se sentó a su lado y arrastró la silla más cerca a la cama donde yacía Ben.

Ella no podía despegar la mirada de su rostro -¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Que hice yo? Todo sería tan diferente si aún siguiera en Jakku… Si me hubiera quedado…Si no te hubiera conocido, Kylo Ren- Ella suspiró y bajó la mirada.- Desearía que no me preocuparas tanto, no comprendo cómo me afectas tanto, no puedo entender porque…puedo llegar a sentir algo por ti- Rey continuaba con la mirada baja sin darse cuenta que Ren había despertado hace unos pocos segundos.

-Tampoco puedo entenderlo yo-tosió un poco y trató de sentarse, lo que con bastante dificultad, logró. Fijó su mirada en Rey- Nunca dejo de pensar en usted Rey y es algo que me causó demasiados problemas.

Rey se quedó atónito y algo avergonzado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. –Oh, estabas…estabas despierto.

-Hace muy poco- Dijo Ren mientras acomodaba un flequillo que se interponía entre medio de los hermosos y brillantes ojos de Rey.

Rey solo se quedó en silencio y miraba su rostro, para ser más exactos, sus finos labios con detenimiento.

Ren miró a su alrededor y noto que estaban solos – Hay algo que necesito hacer hace tiempo-Ren la miró a los ojos y luego fijó su mirada en su boca.

Los labios de Rey temblaron levemente y perdió su concentración en los labios de Kylo para perderse en sus grises ojos. –Y..yo…

Kylo se acercó más a ella y colocó su dedo índice en sus labios -No digas nada- Se acercó más, dirigiendo su vista alternadamente entre sus ojos y su boca. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros

-Ben, yo…-Rey lo miró sin retroceder un solo centímetro.

Ren no lo soportó más y elimino cualquier distancia que separaba sus labios para unirse a Rey en un lento y cálido beso que se efectuó con un deseo casi desesperado. _Habían esperado demasiado tiempo para ello, era tan controversial y necesario lo que sucedía. Ambos disfrutaron cada segundo, cada movimiento, cada roce entre sus bocas y la paz invadió sus mentes._ _Como si el ser uno los dos, los llevara a un mundo distante…Un mundo distante en el que eran solo ellos, sin problemas, sin rivalidades, sin un lado oscuro ni luz. Donde lo único que importaba era su reciente amor. Rey finalmente rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y continuó el beso con algo más de intensidad._

 ** _Algo que habían esperado por tanto tiempo no podía durar tan poco._**

 **Y finalmente, llego el TAN esperado beso. Creo que ni yo iba a soportar que no se lo dieran! ¿Coooomo estan todos? Espero que bien, y que les haya gustado este capítulo, quizas algo corto, pero no quería dejarlos sin actualizar. ¿El final se acerca? No lo sé, la verdad estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una secuela, o dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y realizar una fic diferente. Sinceramente no lo sé! Sin embargo en mi mente, hay ideas sobre nuestro querido Kylo Ren para rato!**

 **Les quiero agradecer a tooooodos por los favs, followers y obviamente a todos los comentarios que me encanta leer y me motivan demasiado a escribir. Los quiero y espero leerlos!**


	8. Un respiro

Pronto algunos movimientos bruscos, causados por la llegada de la nave a la tierra y un posterior altavoz _"Acabamos de aterrizar en D'Qar, base de la resistencia. Por favor alistarse."_ Interrumpieron el momento y ambos se separaron unos centímetros y Kylo volvió a recostarse.

Varios hombres ingresaron a la habitación y se encargaron de amarrar los brazos y piernas de Ben a la cama. Todos lo miraban con disgusto, odio y hasta aprovechando la situación, apretando fuertemente los precintos que lo sostenían.

Ren comprendió que era lógico que siendo quién destruyó varias civilizaciones, mato a millones de personas y procuraba liderar la galaxia con la influencia del lado oscuro, no era posible ni en sueños que ingrese a la resistencia, caminando, como si de alguien conocido se tratara.

-Es parte del procedimiento- Rey lo miró. –Debo hablar con Leia, nos veremos luego.- Volvió a mirarlo y se retiró de la habitación. Detrás de ella, los hombres comenzaron a llevarse a Kylo en la camilla, fuera de la nave.

-General Organa-Rey fue hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Tranquila joven, solo lo llevaran a una enfermería de mayor especialización. Él necesita ser atendido por especialistas. Probablemente requiera alguna transfusión de sangre…ya sabes.

-Entiendo- Rey suspiró.

-Tú y yo deberíamos hablar… tienes que decirme que paso allí Rey. –Leia pasó su brazo alrededor de su hombro y comenzaron a caminar fuera de la nave.

-Sí, lo sé.-

-Ahora debo ir a la torre de control a verificar que no nos hayan seguido, pero ¿Por qué no vienes en 1 hora a la sala de reuniones y me cuentas?- Leia comenzó a acelerar su paso.

-De acuerdo- dijo Rey para luego dirigirse hacia una pequeña sala de estar, que disponía de dos amplios sillones y una mesa baja en el centro.

Ella se desparramó sobre uno de los sillones y cerró los ojos por unos minutos intentando procesar todo lo sucedido hasta el momento. _Una extraña sensación, no desagradable recorría su estómago cada vez que el nombre Ben aparecía por su mente y una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, sin embargo, esta se borraba al recordar todo lo que había pasado, esa joven chatarrera de Jakku._

Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Allí estaba Poe Dameron, de pie, con una mirada algo preocupada y sus ojos posados en Rey.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Seguro- Rey le dejó un espacio y lo miró expectante.

Poe se sentó a su lado -Rey, estoy preocupado por ti…Por todo, no sé qué paso allí, en la base de la primera orden pero… Estás apiadándote por el enemigo y verdaderamente no comprendo…en serio, eres mi amiga y me preocupas…-Soltó un suspiro- Me preocupa que estés siendo tentada por el lado oscuro.- Dijo en casi un susurro bajando la mirada.

Varios flashbacks recorrieron la mente de Rey, eran de su infancia. _Ella conocía a Poe desde muy niña, pocos años después de que fue abandonada en Jakku. Cada vez que los padres de Dameron debían realizar alguna expedición en dicho planeta, él los acompañaba y visitaba a su amiga con quién pasaba largas horas jugando y corriendo por las amplias dunas de arena. Debido a que las expediciones podían durar tanto como 1 día o 1 año, ellos tuvieron bastante tiempo como para conocerse y hacerse grandes amigos. A medida que fueron creciendo, Poe ya transformándose en un habilidoso piloto, la visitaba por sí solo y hasta la ayudaba cuando la ración que le proporcionaba Unkar Plutt por las cosas que encontraba era una miseria._

 _Incluso pasaban noches desvelados hablando de todas las aventuras que Poe vivía como iniciante en la resistencia, provocando algo de celos en Rey, quién no podía esperar un solo segundo para abandonar ese desierto._

Rey exhaló- Poe, te aprecio demasiado, sabes todo lo que has hecho por mí y todo lo que hemos vivido, pero es difícil de explicar, es todo tan reciente… Tengo tantos interrogantes, no me uniría ni en sueños al lado oscuro, tengo bien claro eso. Necesito procesar lo que he vivido y a donde se dirige mi vida… Esto es demasiado nuevo como para sacar conclusiones tempranas. Debes confiar en mí, estaré bien.- Ella sonrió levemente y lo miró.

Dameron aún se sentía muy intranquilo- Pero Ren- Rey lo interrumpió.

-Sé que odias a Ben y tienes todos los motivos, pero… hay algo en él que cambió, yo lo sé, lo puedo sentir… Y si puedo hacer algo para que él vuelva a la luz y devolverle su hijo a Leia, no dudaré en hacerlo…ella ha perdido mucho…- se sintió algo triste.

-Hablas de él con ojos de enamorada, Rey…te conozco demasiado como para saber que has perdido la cabeza por él- Poe intentó dibujar una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y miró a sus manos que se encontraban cruzadas sobre sus piernas. –Solo espero que tengas razón. ¿Sabes cuál es la prioridad de la resistencia en estos momentos? Protegerte a ti. Y no sólo porque podrías ser una Jedi en potencia... Hay otro motiv…- La radio lo interrumpió.

 _"Dameron, Poe Dameron, su nave presenta algunas fallas, podría acercarse al hangar por favor"_

-Lo siento, debo ir…luego continuaremos nuestra charla Rey, cuídate- Poe se acercó a ella y la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió. Luego se retiró de la habitación dejando a Rey sola con sus pensamientos nuevamente.

 _"¿Otro motivo? ¿De qué se trataba? ¿Por qué nadie le decía toda la información de una vez? Pregunta que se respondió sola… El estar tanto tiempo en contacto con Ren y su aparente cambio de visión respecto a él, generó cierto desconcierto en la resistencia, por lo que probablemente la tomarían con cautela."_

Luego de un buen tiempo de intervención quirúrgica, Kylo había sido trasladado, aun bajo los efectos de la anestesia, a una habitación. Tenía sus brazos y piernas inmovilizados. Bajo la inconsciencia de los medicamentos, la mente de Ren estaba siendo atormentada por diferentes pensamientos, seguramente manipulados por Snoke. _Los recuerdos de su infancia, su abandono, su constante sentimiento de soledad lo invadían. Muerte por todos lados, millares de cuerpos agrupados poco a poco eran consumidos por las llamas del fuego y varios planetas siendo destruidos por un poderoso rayo que no dejaba nada a su paso._ Ren despertó agitado y bastante transpirado, aún varias de sus extremidades se encontraban dormidas y solo se resumió a apoyar nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada y tratar de cerrar los ojos. Comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en la zona donde había sido operado, por lo que procuró respirar con más calma y dormirse nuevamente.

Los médicos llamaron a Leia para darle el parte médico, y ésta luego de buscar a Rey se dirigió junto a ella hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde las esperaban los dos sujetos.

-Logramos estabilizar y cerrar las heridas, posee una pequeña infección en la herida de la cintura, pero con antibióticos y tratamientos probablemente sane. Sin embargo hemos confirmado que será necesaria una transfusión de sangre para su progreso, debido a la cantidad de sangre que perdió por la arteria y lamentablemente, usted –Miraron a Leia- no es compatible con su tipo.

Los ojos de Leia demostraban cierta preocupación que parecía no querer aceptar… -¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?-

Rey observo la conversación.

-Debido a la guerra que estamos enfrentando con la primera orden y sus constantes rastreos no es un buen momento para buscar por la galaxia personas que deseen prestarse para la transfusión, y su reputación, lo complica aún más…Sin embargo-Rey interrumpió.

-Yo, yo podría hacerlo-

Leia miró a Rey y luego a los médicos.

-Debería someterse a ciertos estudios para comprobar que sus tipos sean compatibles, señorita.-

-No hay problema, vamos- Rey miró a Leia con una leve sonrisa y luego a los médicos, esperando su reacción.

 **Y aquí vamos, con un poco más de paz, pero no por mucho. Anoche una lluvia de ideas sobre como continuar no me dejo dormir, por lo que apenas me levante comencé a escribir. Vamos a tomar nuevos rumbos, conocer más a nuestros personajes, tengo muchas sorpresas! y si creen que se liberaron tan fácil de la primera orden...NO ES ASÍ muajaja. Estoy taaaaaaan contenta de como fue recibida esta fanfic, es la primera que escribo, así que más que feliz. Repito, muchas gracias por comentar, me encanta hablar con ustedes. Y espero que este nuevo rumbo les guste.**

 **Los leeo pronto, besitos!**


	9. Secretos

**Aprovechando el tiempo y la inspiración, tuve la oportunidad de subir otro capítulo, Espero que lo disfruten!**

Luego de que realizaran algunos análisis que comprobaron la compatibilidad de la sangre de Rey con el tipo de Ben, y que ella se encontraba en un estado saludable. Comenzaron con la extracción, lo que llevaría un buen tiempo, por lo que Leia aprovechó para acompañarla y tener la esperada charla.

-Ben fue traicionado, él fue traicionado por sus propios aliados, y no lo supo hasta que intentaron matarlo, en especial un sujeto llamado Hux- dijo Rey a Leia, sentada en una camilla mientras una aguja bastante gruesa estaba insertada en su brazo y la sangre lentamente fluía por una fina manguera.

-Pero…¿Él no era su líder?-

-Claro que sí, pero por algún extraño motivo dejaron de apoyarlo, y pronto se pusieron en su contra… Las cosas empeoraron cuándo él, intentó ayudarme y es lógico. Aun no comprendo, pero la primera vez que me encontró en esa celda donde me había aprisionado Hux, vi en sus ojos algo que nunca había visto, como si por primera vez él había sentido piedad por alguien. Es algo difícil de entender luego de…tú sabes.

Leia sintió una presión en la garganta, tragó saliva- Niña, si tú crees que hay alguna posibilidad de que mi hijo vuelva a ser Ben, por más minúscula que sea, tendrás todo mi apoyo…-Suspiró-Solo quiero a mi hijo devuelta-Bajó la mirada y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

Rey se acercó a ella y la abrazó con un brazo, ya que el otro estaba ocupado- Haré todo lo posible.

La extracción había finalizado y pronto una enfermera se acercó para quitarle la aguja y limpiar la zona antes de colocar un parche. –Supongo que es todo- Rey intentó ponerse de pie pero un mareo provocó que vuelva a sentarse.

-Con calma señorita, le sugiero que vaya a comer algo dulce y se mantenga acompañada, la extracción puede provocar sensación de cansancio y debilidad por unos momentos, pero será temporal- La enfermera sonrió levemente y se retiró.

Leia acompañó a Rey hasta lo que parecía una especie de buffet donde Rey pudo comer algo. –Es cierto, me siento algo cansada…-Dijo Rey.

-Luego te acompañare hasta tu habitación así descansas-

-Me gustaría ver a Ben-Rey levanto la mirada.

-Habrá tiempo para eso, pronto le realizarán la transfusión y estará ocupado- Dijo Leia mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano.

Rey suspiró algo decepcionada y asintió. Minutos después ella se encontraba en su habitación recostada en su cama. La luz apenas ingresaba por la ventana, dibujando leves destellos alrededor de la habitación, estaba anocheciendo. Y los pesados ojos de Rey solo buscaban cerrarse para por fin conciliar el sueño. Las palabras de Poe aun daban vueltas por su mente, en especial las últimas. Sin embargo, no podía preocuparse por cada cosa que le decían, había pasado mucho tiempo entre incógnitas y deseaba que ese tiempo finalizara de una vez. Solo deseaba aprovechar el tiempo de calma que había logrado la resistencia evadiendo temporalmente a la primera orden. Pero ella no se dormiría sin antes ver al sujeto que invadía su mente y que tan completa la hacía sentir.

Rey, ignorando las sugerencias de Leia, se levantó de su cama e intentó acomodarse un poco el cabello, cambió su ropa por más limpio y ligero, debido a que estaba comenzando a hacer calor en el lugar y se lavó la cara. Luego abrió la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a caminar tratando de evitar hacer cualquier ruido por los largos y luminosos pasillos.

Pronto llego a la puerta de la habitación de Ren. Ella abrió la puerta despacio, temiendo despertarlo en caso de que esté durmiendo. Al ver que Kylo se encontraba recostado, con los ojos apenas abiertos.

-Lo siento, ¿Estoy molestando?-Rey se quedó en la puerta.

-Como siempre-Dijo Ren en apenas un susurro, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

Rey sonrió e ingreso a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta. –Quería verte…debía asegurarme que no te hayan inyectado sangre de un wookie o algo por el estilo.

-Yo también, pero prefiero estar postrado a mi cama, atado de manos y pies, es mucho más interesante. Y esa es una terrible excusa para ver a alguien.- Ren la vio acercarse hacia donde estaba él y sentarse justo al lado.

Rey rio- Va a ser difícil acostumbrarse a tu sentido del humor.

-oh no, no lo hagas, esto solo pasa cuando sufro una terrible paliza. El resto del tiempo soy un desgraciado que tiene una grave obsesión con el color negro.

Rey pudo notar que las muñecas de Ren estaban enrojecidas dónde estaban las esposas.

-Veo que no te han gustado mucho- Ella pasó sus dedos por las marcas de sus muñecas.

-Sinceramente no, pero te alegrará escuchar que no me provoqué esas heridas intentando escapar. Podría romperlas fácilmente utilizando mi mente…-Miró sus marcas- pesadillas…eso fue- Dijo Ben para luego mirarla.

-Estás seguro que son pesadillas y no es…-Rey no se atrevió a mencionarlo.

-¿Snoke? Claro que es él, no he logrado romper el vínculo y supongo que se entretiene bastante torturándome. Estoy demasiado débil y mi mente está muy intranquila como para lograr romper el enlace.- Se corrió y dejó un pequeño espacio en dónde estaba acostado. Rey comprendió de inmediato y se recostó a su lado, rodeando su brazo por su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. _"Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de él, incluso cuando él no podía abrazarla debido a las esposas, solamente mantener su cuerpo pegado al de ella le provocaba una sensación de plenitud extrema"_ –Me preocupas tú Rey, La primera orden conoce tu potencial, Snoke te ha estado observando de cerca, y no dudo de que pronto vendrán a buscarte para que te unas a ellos…o destruirte en caso de que te resistas- Ren apoyó su mentón en su cabeza.

-Eres la luz en toda esta oscuridad que me invade Rey, si tú mueres, no tendré nada. Eres la única que confió en mí cuando nadie lo ha hecho-

Rey levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos- Eso no es cierto Ben, no es necesario que lo mencione- Ben cerró los ojos y asintió levemente, como pidiendo disculpas. _"Su padre había confiado en él, hasta el último minuto de su vida"_

Rey se extendió hacia su rostro, casi sobre él, y con mucho cuidado rozó sus labios con los suyos, para luego volver a acudir a ellos con mayor intensidad. _"Deja de preocuparte por un momento"_ ella transmitió ese pensamiento a Ben, sin necesidad de decírselo, y él se dejó llevar por el momento tan placentero que ambos estaban llevando. Estaba totalmente limitado, ni siquiera podía colocar su brazo en su cintura, o acariciar su cabello. _"Malditas esposas"_ pensó en un momento, con cierta picardía. Pero no había duda de que solo con que sus labios estén unidos, era lo suficiente para que la calma volviera a él, como si se tratara de un buen sedante. Lastimosamente esta sensación duro muy poco en Ben. Imágenes sin sentido comenzaron a recorrer su cabeza. _"Varios hombres reunidos en un planeta distante, discutiendo" "Una niña muy pequeña" "Un símbolo muy extraño grabado en una pared de piedra" "Los hombres nuevamente y Ben pudo distinguir una frase –Debemos esconderla hasta que esté lista. El destino de todos depende de ello" "Los mismos hombres siendo asesinados por un sujeto encapuchado en un planeta diferente, similar a la república"_ Ren se separó bruscamente de Rey y una mirada aterrada se dibujó en su rostro.

-Ben, ¿Que sucede?- Rey no comprendía nada en absoluto.

-Nn…nada- Ben titubeó- es solo que…estoy muy cansado, ya sabes…Por la transfusión, será mejor que ya me duerma- Intentó tranquilizarse.

Rey se puso de pie- Tienes razón, no debí venir tan tarde.- Sonrió levemente y se retiró de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en el buffet…

-Finn, en serio, ella se está enamorando de ese sujeto- Poe exclamó mientras tomaba un poco del contenido de su vaso.

-Claro, se enamora de un asesino en masas, con una cierta tendencia a hacer berrinches y una orientación al lado oscuro y a mí me dice "amigo"- Finn fingió una cara enojada.

-Amigo, es en serio. Estoy preocupado por ella, tú sabes porque- Poe lo miró, demostrando la preocupación en su rostro.

-Claro, porque estas celoso, ya quisieras estar cerca de ella y que te mire con esos ojitos "Oh mi Dameron, llévame a dar un paseo en tu nave, eres un excelente piloto"- Finn puso una voz extraña, como en burla.

-Idiota-Dameron no pudo contener la risa- Hablo de nuestra misión, y todo eso... Debemos protegerla.

-Oh sí, es cierto, amigo, yo no hablo con ella hace mucho tiempo, y supongo que tú la conoces mucho más que yo. Quizás tú puedas ayudar más que yo.- Finn se puso serio- Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más le ocultarán la verdad? No es bueno eso.

-No podremos decirle nada mientras no sepamos si está siendo tentada por el lado oscuro, sería demasiado riesgoso- Tomo otro sorbo de su bebida- Pero me temo que esto muy pronto saldrá a la luz…

 **Gracias a todoooos (con muchisimas o) por leerme y espero que me acompañen en los próximos capítulos.**

 ** _Mellark Newman_** **me preguntaste sobre Finn, y aquí esta! Sinceramente, tiene un carácter muy secundario, para poder darle más protagonismo a Poe. Sin embargo supongo que no esta mal su presencia para darle un toque divertido a todo.**


	10. La paz es efímera

Pronto la conversación fue apagándose y ambos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones por un merecido descanso.

Las semanas habían pasado y así como Kylo ya estaba casi recuperado, también estaba a punto de romper su vínculo mental con Snoke, asunto que pretendía resolver lo antes posible para poder enfocarse en ordenar sus pensamientos y en las visiones que tuvo esa noche, al besar a Rey, aunque este tipo de visiones cada vez se hicieron más frecuentes, incluso cuando no estaba junto a ella. La resistencia luego de varios interrogatorios, y ante la resiente conducta de Ren, le habían permitido circular por la base, con vigilancia, casualmente esta vigilancia solía ser Rey, o en algunos casos Leia.

Ren y Rey caminaban por los pasillos de la base, riendo y hablando de diferentes cosas.

-Veo que ya casi te has curado, espero que dures así- Rey continuó caminando.

-Solo si usted me protege correctamente, Señorita encargada de la vigilancia- Kylo se detuvo y arrinconó a Rey contra la pared apoyando sus brazos en ésta y mirando fijamente a los ojos de ella.

-Quizás decida dejarte a la deriva- dijo Rey en un tono bastante pícaro, sin quitar los ojos de él.

-¿Podrías hacerlo?- Ben se acercó a ella y podía sentir su aliento, fresco, dulce, adictivo.

-Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz, Ben Solo- Rey contorneo todo su rostro con sus delicados dedos.

Aún ese nombre generaba cierta sensación en el interior de Ben, como si aún no se acostumbrara a él.

-Eso suena desafiante- Kylo arqueó una ceja y pronto se acercó para robarle un beso fugaz y continuar caminando, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Rey aceleró su paso para continuar a su lado.

Mientras tanto en la torre de control se encontraba Leia Organa informando a todos sobre las nuevas formas de seguridad que adoptaría la base para mantenerse seguros, y sobre todo proteger a Rey.

Poe Dameron espero a que finalice la conversación y se retiren todos para hablar con Leia.

-General Organa, creo que ya ha pasado tiempo suficiente, creo que es hora de decírselo- Poe se había convertido casi en la mano derecha de Leia, durante todo este tiempo.

-Creo que mantener este asunto escondido de ella, podría poner en peligro la misión. Rey tiene muchísimas dudas sobre su pasado, y si pronto no lo sabe, probablemente salga a buscar respuestas.

-Poe, sabes que también es peligroso decírselo en estos momentos, Kylo…digo Ben, aún no ha liberado su vínculo con Snoke, por lo que sería un festín para la primera orden conocer verdaderamente los orígenes de la joven y su función…Debemos ser cautelosos.

-Si seguimos esperando, ya no habrá tiempo para nada… ¿Verdaderamente crees que en algún momento se logre el equilibrio? Es algo tan efímero… tranquilamente hoy podríamos ser atacados por la primera orden y todo se acabaría. –Poe dijo pensativo mientras se posaba frente a un enorme ventanal que daba al enorme paisaje verde, rodeado de algunas pinceladas azules en el horizonte.

-Poe, tienes algo de razón, pero también noto que tus sentimientos afectan tu razonamiento… y eso es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos a la hora de tocar un tema tan delicado – Leia extendió su brazo y le dio varias palmadas en el hombro a Poe, para luego retirarse, dejándolo solo con el panorama que hace varios minutos observaba.

 _Ella era su amiga desde la infancia…no podía permitir que corriera peligro, ya lo había hecho una vez, en manos de Ren, y él se sentía totalmente en falla con ella…la apreciaba tanto..._

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué no otra persona? – Poe soltó un largo suspiro.

Ren caminó junto a Rey a un sector alejado de la base y se sentaron en el borde de un acantilado, la altura era imponente, el sonido de las olas chocar contra las rocas era una canción constante y el viento acariciaba suavemente el cabello de ambos. Estaba cayendo el sol y un tono anaranjado teñía levemente sus pieles.

Rey miró a Ben - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

La mirada de Kylo no se despegaba del cielo – Claro, dime.

Rey suspiro levemente, como si lo que fuera a decir podría causarle problemas - ¿Por qué no me mataste…allí… en la base-

Continuaba viendo como la luz del sol poco a poco se apagaba – Desde la primera vez que pude hablar contigo… en el interrogatorio, dónde pude leerte –bajo la mirada levemente con culpa – Sentí que tenías algo diferente, emitías una energía diferente… Que me causo una gran curiosidad, quería saber más de ti…lo necesitaba. Pero luego tu presencia comenzó a darme la paz que tanto necesitaba, tú sabes…parte del entrenamiento del lado oscuro es… torturarse, con el pasado, situaciones, sufrimiento, para fomentar la ira, el odio… y de alguna manera, tú me hiciste sentir lo que hace años no sentía, entre otras cosas – La miró.

Rey sintió como sus mejillas se fueron sintiendo cada vez más calientes y un tono rojo las cubrió – Wow, eso… no esperaba eso…- Ren la interrumpió.

-Pero temo que… sea algo egoísta- tomó aire- Por lograr la paz que tanto anhelo… te pongo en riesgo…- se impacientó- Soy débil, no puedo siquiera dominar mi propia mente.-Su respiración se agitó.

-Ya lo lograrás Ben, yo estaré bien, aquí estaremos bien- Rey sonrió levemente- Tú solo…debes continuar eliminando esos pensamientos, perdonar… tú madre, ella está muy feliz de que estés aquí.

-Lo sé, pero… sigue llamándome, fueron muchos años…temo que la oscuridad vuelva a tomarme, que yo…vuelva a caer- Dijo casi con vergüenza.

Rey coloco sus dos manos enmarcando su rostro –Ben, yo estoy contigo, voy a ayudarte- Ella sonrió para luego depositar un beso en su frente y ponerse de pie- Debo ir con Poe y Finn, ellos…no les he estado dando mucha atención últimamente y…son mis amigos.

-Entiendo, yo me quedaré aquí… - Ren la miró y luego dirigió su mirada nuevamente al ocaso.

Poe y Finn se encontraban en el hangar, para variar… sentados a un lado de la nave de Dameron. Rey se acercó hasta donde estaban.

-Heyyyy, ¿Cómo están los mejores miembros de la resistencia?- Rey sonrió ampliamente y se sentó en medio de ellos.

-No deberías interrumpir así a gente tan importante, Rey- Finn fingió un tono serio.

-Oh, lo siento, creo que entonces debería irme- Rey se puso de pie y amagó con retirarse, pero Finn la sostuvo del pie

-Vueeelve, ahora que eres una aspirante a Jedi, te has olvidado de tus queridos amigos- Finn miró a Poe quien se encontraba bastante distraído.

Rey volvió a sentarse y coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Poe- Hey, ¿En qué piensas exactamente? Te noto tan serio- Rey lo miró.

-¿Exactamente?...En ti- Dijo Poe para continuar con la mirada en un punto fijo.

Finn se atragantó con el caramelo que estaba comiendo y una Rey bastante tímida no logró emitir sonido para dar lugar a un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Eeehmm… BB8 ¿Sabes que C3PO me dijo que debíamos ayudarlo en algo, me acompañas? Genial, vamos- Se retiró rápidamente junto al droide.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo Poe?-Rey finalmente junto el valor para enfrentarlo.

-Sí, hay algo que debo decirte, que debí decirte hace mucho tiempo, Rey.

Rey comenzó a sentirse algo incómoda.

 _"La radio de la base de la resistencia comenzó a percibir algunas interferencias, como si alguien se hubiera cruzado en la frecuencia y se distinguían algunas frases: Estamos…preparando…ataque…No intenten resistirse… Entreguen lo que… Primera Orden…"_ y Leia llamó rápidamente a todos los integrantes a estar alertas.

-Esto solo podría ser una trampa, pero debemos estar listos. CREO QUE NOS HAN ENCONTRADO, BUSQUEN A REY, AHORA MISMO, los demás vayan a sus naves. NO USEN EL INTERCOMUNICADOR, NUESTRA FRECUENCIA HA SIDO PINCHADA- Leia estaba totalmente intranquila, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que parecía que podrían llegar a salirse.

Ren continuaba sentado en el acantilado, con los ojos cerrados, la brisa cada vez más fresca chocaba con su rostro…finalmente había logrado romper el vínculo con Snoke, ahora él era dueño de su mente. Y podía volver a retomar su propio control. Eso no quitaba que aún podía dominar y leer mentes ajenas. Pero ahora el que tenía el control de sus pensamientos…era él, a excepción de Rey, quién fácilmente podía leerlo si quería, como si de un diario se tratara.

Rápidamente las visiones habían vuelto a su mente. Ahora eran más claras, como una película. ** _"La niña era abandonada en un planeta que definitivamente era Jakku… esa era Rey…Los hombres estaban en un planeta del borde exterior, caracterizado por una flora selvática y mucho musgo, por todos lados. La niña tenía el mismo símbolo que la roca, grabado en la parte baja de la espalda, aún no se distinguía bien el dibujo… -Ella es la elegida… ella evitará la destrucción total…será perseguida por los oscuros si descubren su misión y potencial intentarán tenerla de aliado- Un hombre totalmente en llanto desconsolado –Pero ¿debe morir? No hay forma de que cumpla su misión sin tener que perder la vida?- Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva, casi nulas… Su misión es de extremo peligro…ella fue elegida desde antes de nacer para ello… Ella salvará la galaxia…es de vital importancia que la profecía se cumpla…Su entrenamiento Jedi la fortalecerá"_** Los pensamientos de Ren fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de las turbinas de las naves que se acercaban a una velocidad alta al lugar- La primera orden…DEMONIOS, REY-gritó y comenzó a correr hacia la base.

En el hangar…

-¿ Que tienes que decirme Poe?-

Los ojos de Poe se abrieron ampliamente al ver las naves enemigas a lo lejos.

-Tienes que ir y esconderte ahora mismo Rey- él rodeo sus dos manos alrededor de las suyas- tienes que prometerme que te esconderás y no saldrás de dónde estés, corre, a los bosques…yo volveré por ti cuando esto acabe- Tomó de la cintura de Rey el sable jedi- Úsala, sin temor…como lo hiciste conmigo…

-Pero Poe, espera…-Rey lo miro angustiada-

Poe tomó su rostro entre sus manos y chocó sus labios contra los de ella por unos segundos- Corre, AHORA- Poe le dio un leve empujón para luego subirse a su nave y Rey corrió sin tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido…rápidamente se adentró en los bosques…las ramas la chocaban pero no la detenían…luego de varios minutos corriendo se detuvo. –BEN- dijo en voz alta y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para orientarse...

 **Mil gracias por seguirme leyendo...y ahora debo preguntar ¿Cómo voy? Todo este nuevo rumbo que esta tomando la historia, quiero saber que opinan, que les parece! Siempre disfruto leyendolos. En serio, necesito saber que les parece! Ya que me estoy yendo por las nubes... jajajaj espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, byee**


	11. Dagobah

Los disparos se escuchaban desde lejos, sonidos de explosiones y un humo negro comenzaba a dibujar pinceladas oscuras por el cielo… Las naves danzaban por el cielo con gran velocidad mientras millones de proyectiles se disputaban a quien le darían el último beso. Rey tomó su sable y comenzó a caminar cautelosamente por el tupido bosque…La noche había caído y la visión era cada vez menor. Ella intentó conectar su mente con la de Ben, para saber dónde se encontraba e ir por él… Pronto se escondió en el interior de un árbol hueco y cerró los ojos…comenzó a respirar hondo y dejó que su mente viaje.

 _"Luego de unos segundos pudo distinguir al halcón milenario, a Kylo a punto de arribar a la nave, luchando con varios stormtroopers…"_ Rey corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde se encontraba la nave, hiriendo a varios soldados que se interponían a su paso hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba Ren, aún sin entrar a la nave, debido a que varios enemigos habían llegado. Rápidamente Rey le ayudo a combatirlos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-Rey miro a Kylo.

-Eso no importa ahora Rey, estarán bien, ¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo!

-No puedo dejarlos Ben- Miro al cielo y distinguió varias naves de la resistencia batallando…entre ellas la de Poe-Soltó un leve suspiro de alivio y aún preocupada por el resto, subió a la nave para luego tomar el puesto de artillería.

-Sinceramente nunca he disparado desde una nave… Siempre fui piloto- Dijo Rey mientras Ren ponía en funcionamiento la nave.

-Siempre hay una primera vez- Dijo Ben, elevándose a varios pies rápidamente.

Rey adaptándose al aparato comenzó a disparar, errando bastante.

-Rey, ¡A los stormtroopers! El cielo no necesita de tus disparos…-Algo molesto.

-Eso intento Ben, ESO INTENTO- gritó y logró darle a una nave-

Luego de varios minutos y a una velocidad bastante alta lograron perder a las naves enemigas y se encontraban estabilizados, en el espacio. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se reunieron en el pasillo de la nave.

-Genial, cuándo logremos retomar contacto con la resistencia, fijaremos un punto de encuentro y nos reuniremos…necesito saber que est…-Ren la interrumpió.

-Rey…necesito llevarte a un lugar. No podemos volver por ellos ahora…-

-¿QQ…ue? ¿Te has vuelto loco? No voy a dejarlos- Rey comenzó a levantar la voz.

-Rey, cuándo sea seguro ellos se comunicarán con nosotros por la radio… Pero no podemos volver por ellos…me temo que…la primera orden te quiere…ellos… hay algo que tengo que mostrarte-

-¿Y qué esperas?-Dijo algo impaciente.

-No aquí, en un planeta del borde exterior, allí debemos ir.

\- Ben, ¿De qué hablas? No voy a ir- Rey se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Puedes…por una vez confiar en mí? Es por tu bien que estoy haciendo esto- Comenzó a marcar las coordenadas en los tableros de control.

Dameron aún se encontraba en el aire, volando y coordinando ataques improvisados a las naves enemigas, con el apoyo de las naves de la resistencia que aún continuaban en vuelo. Sin embargo, se encontraba bastante fuera de sí, debido a todo lo que había vivido pocos minutos antes y a la posibilidad de que Rey haya sido capturada… _"No hemos encontrado a Rey…si alguien sabe algo, por favor avise y dé las coordenadas"_ La voz de Leia se escuchó por el parlante de la nave…Pero nadie respondió positivamente.

Poe comenzó a sobrevolar el bosque para ver si lograba visualizarla…sin embargo no lo logro, y esta distracción provocó que un proyectil enemigo impacte directamente en dos de las turbinas de su nave. – ¡Mierda!- Maldijo e intentó mantener la estabilidad de la nave mientras poco a poco esta tomaba más velocidad dirigiéndose al intenso bosque. A lo lejos pudo observar una enorme llanura, de pastos largos, donde supuso que sería mejor aterrizar la nave… Por ello la dirigió hacia ese lugar… El impacto sería fuerte, pero quizás lograría salvarse. Pronto la nave estaba comenzando a hacer contacto con el suelo de una manera brutal y poco suave, una roca en el medio del camino provocó que esta rodase varias veces antes de frenar… La ventanilla superior de la nave se abrió y un fuerte quejido interrumpió la paz del ecosistema. Dameron gritó de dolor al notar que su brazo había sido atravesado por un vidrio de un tamaño importante, su respiración agitada…la transpiración enmarcando todo su rostro y su pecho, algunos hilos de sangre atravesando su mejilla y un arroyo rojo naciendo desde la herida. También había sufrido innumerables golpes por la colisión. Tomo coraje y respiro hondo varias veces para luego tomar el vidrio con su mano sana y tirar de éste hasta quitarlo, nuevamente un gemido entre dientes escapo de la boca del piloto. _"Debía salir de la nave, no sabía en qué condiciones estaba y ésta podría estar a punto de explotar"_ Antes de salir de ésta, tomo la radio de mano y la coloco en su cintura, para luego tomar un desintegrador y sostenerlo con su mano sana. Soltó el cinturón de seguridad que rodeaba su cintura y con dificultad salió de la nave, para luego alejarse varios metros y repararse detrás de una enorme roca.

Se apoyó varios minutos en la formación rocosa, para luego dejarse caer en el suelo. Se quitó la manga de su camisa y con ésta vendo la profunda herida, que no duro mucho antes de comenzar a traspasar la fina tela. Dameron suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento y tomó su radio. – ** _"Aquí Dameron, mi nave fue destruida, estoy herido. Me encuentro en el sector de llanuras."_** Pero no había respuesta ajena. Quizás su comunicador se había dañado cuando se estrelló…quizás todos habían muerto. La angustia comenzó a adueñarse de él por completo. Y por varios minutos continuó intentando alguna comunicación ** _"¿Alguien?...Por favor"_**

Pronto el cansancio, dolor y la frustración fueron cerrando los ojos de Poe…y ahora el paisaje estaba acompañado de un cielo manchado de estrellas, Aún algunas llamas podían observarse a lo lejos intentando mantenerse con vida, buscando algo por consumir para prolongarse unos minutos más. _"Rey, ¿Dónde estarás?... ¿Dónde están todos?"_ Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Dameron antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

La nave central de la resistencia, había logrado rescatar a la mayoría y desplazarse al espacio… Sin embargo, el ataque sorpresa había dejado numerosas muertes. Leia estaba sentada frente al tablero de control, con el rostro entre sus manos, -No tenemos señales de Rey, Ben…Ni siquiera Poe- La angustia era notoria, era una mujer desconsolada, había sido herida una y otra vez y parecía que había llegado a su punto máximo, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que lograron salir a tiempo- Dijo Finn, intentando convencerse de sus palabras.

-Es que ni siquiera tengo respuesta en la radio Finn, si la primera orden logró capturarla estamos perdidos, sus intereses son egoístas, solo conocen su potencial Jedi, pero no conocen su verdadera misión. Faltan tan solo 2 días para que suceda…No podíamos perderla justo ahora…- Leia continuaba sollozando intentando ahogar sus quejidos y él solo rodeó sus brazos a su alrededor y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de Leia- Es muy pronto para realizar conclusiones…debemos esperar.- Finn suspiró.

Un asistente ingresó a la habitación.

-Siento interrumpir General Organa, pero hemos hecho un análisis y la radiación solar continua aumentando desmedidamente-Tomó aire y se aflojó la camisa – No estoy seguro de que falten 2 días…

-Por el bien de la galaxia, espero que sí- Dijo Leia y luego se retiró de la habitación.

Rey se sentía bastante intranquila…hasta por momentos había llegado a pensar que la verdadera intensión de Ren era secuestrarla, no ayudarla a huir… Por lo que se encontraba sentada en el asiento de copiloto sin emitir una sola palabra.

Ren, luego de haber estabilizado la nave y el objetivo giró para mirarla – Veo que no confías en mí- Se sintió algo incómodo.

-Deja de invadir mi mente-Rey suspiró -Es algo difícil cuando subimos a una nave y ni siquiera me dices a donde me llevas Ben- Hizo énfasis en su nombre.

Kylo se puso de pie y se paró detrás de ella, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, sin quitar la vista del horizonte- Rey, ¿En serio podrías creer que mi intención es herirte? ¿Entregarte a ellos? No tienes idea de lo que en tan poco tiempo has significado para mí, ni te imaginas…Tú me salvaste de mí –Dijo algo decepcionado y luego comenzó a caminar por los pasillos sin muchos ánimos y luego de exhalar notoriamente – Dagobah…

-Rey se dio vuelta sin comprender nada.- ¿Qué?

-¡Dagobah! Allí estamos yendo- Ren continuó su camino hacia una de las habitaciones de la nave.


	12. Heridas y cicatrices

Ren ingresó a la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama…colocando su cabeza entre sus manos, sus características ondas se cruzaban entre sus dedos. Una sensación horrible, casi repugnante comenzó a invadir su pecho… _sentía que con lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a traicionarla, iba a cometer el mayor error de su vida, iba a perder a la única persona con suficiente luz y piedad como para lograr sacarlo de la oscuridad y sufrimiento que habían invadido su ser. Pero si no se arriesgaba…si no se arriesgaba a llevar a Rey a Dagobah, el lugar de sus visiones, no sabría si podría evitar su muerte, no sabría si podría lograr evitar el cruel destino de esa dulce joven de Jakku… "Yo la necesito"_ \- Susurró para sus adentros…Rey interrumpió su meditación ingresando a la habitación y sentándose a su lado sin mirarlo.

-Siento no haber confiado en ti… Creo que en todo este tiempo me diste mil razones para hacerlo-Continuó sin mirarlo, con algo de vergüenza.

-Está bien- Es lo único que pudo decir Ren, si se sentía culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, las disculpas de Rey lo hicieron sentir mucho peor. Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y dirigió su mirada a ella, colocando su mano más próxima sobre la pierna de Rey- Te prometo, que pase lo que pase…voy a protegerte Rey, incluso si debo arriesgar mi vida.

Rey no comprendía demasiado la emotividad de Ben, después de todo ni siquiera tenía idea del lugar al que iban, ni de los peligros que podían vivir en ese lugar… Nunca había salido de Jakku antes…o eso recordaba. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro – Lo sé Ben, pero no debes preocuparte por mí, todo estará bien- Ella lo miró con esos ojos…iluminados, llenos de vida… que habían cautivado a Kylo desde el primer momento…los ojos de Ren se pusieron vidriosos y bajó la mirada tímidamente. –Hey, todo estará bien…-Rey estaba muy convencida de ello, a pesar de la incertidumbre… Cada día era más fuerte, y durante el tiempo de recuperación de Ren había aprendido mucho sobre la fuerza y su control. Ella se acercó lentamente a él y rodeó sus brazos por su cuello abrazándolo y colocando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Ben apoyó su mentón en el hombro de Rey y rodeó sus brazos en su cintura acariciando su espalda…cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar su característico aroma…indistinguible pero adictivo. Casi titubeando y muy nervioso acercó su boca a su oído y en un susurro dijo-…Te quiero Rey.

A pesar de ser un sentimiento que innegablemente creció en ambos durante todo este tiempo, la verbalización de éste, provocó en Rey una gran mezcla de sentimientos. Ella retrocedió unos centímetros para encontrarse con su mirada, en la cual se quedó detenida unos minutos…sus ojos eran tan profundos como un océano, cuándo Rey miraba a esos ojos sentía que se hundía en ellos y viajaba por territorios desconocidos. Ella terminó con la distancia que separaba sus rostros y lo besó tiernamente, acariciando su cabello ondulado con una de sus manos.

Ren continuó el beso sin poder para de pensar en las visiones, pronto la ternura del beso se fue perdiendo, tomando notas de dolor, angustia, desesperación. Entre besos sus palabras se filtraron – No quiero perderte- Rey continuó besándolo y colocó su mano en la camisa de Ben, ejerciendo una leve presión hacia abajo, desprendió varios botones, dejando ver su pecho desnudo. Ella colocó su mano a la altura de su corazón – Eso no va a suceder Ben- dijo con su respiración levemente acortada. Se detuvo por unos segundos para observar las cicatrices que presentaba el torso levemente tonificado de Ren, éstas no perjudicaban para nada el atractivo. Ella recorrió con sus manos cada cicatriz… una acción que los había unido desde esa vez en la celda, cuando Ren descubrió que Hux había herido a Rey.

Ben se sintió algo incómodo, como si esas heridas, provocadas durante su peor momento lo avergonzaran… Rey no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello, y a continuación, desconcertando un poco a Kylo al principio, lo recostó lentamente en la cama y se acercó a cada cicatriz presente en su torso, depositando un beso en cada una de ellas. –No tienes que avergonzarte de mí.- Ella sonrió y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo nuevamente. Él volvió a abrazarla y esta vez, comenzó a arremangar la remera de Rey, cuando de repente algo interrumpió el momento… Allí, en la espalda baja de Rey, justo como se podía observar en la visión…estaba la marca, el símbolo…el mismo símbolo. Ben se angustió y se distanció un poco de ella. Aún tenía la esperanza de que ella no lo tuviera, de que era la equivocada, que se trataba de otra persona…Pero no, allí estaba.

Rey lo miró confundida – ¿Hice…algo malo?

-Eh…nno…no, lo siento- Ren fingió una leve sonrisa.

\- Fui demasiado rápido, lo lamento – Rey se sintió algo avergonzada y su rostro se tornó carmín.

-No, no. Mi Rey, no es eso, solo me distrajo un poco tu…marca. ¿Siempre la has tenido?-

-Oh…eso… sí, al menos desde que tengo memoria está allí. ¿No te gusta?- Rey soltó una risita.

-¿Existirá algo que no me gusta de ti?- Ren intentó volver a la calma y acarició su rostro.

Poe despertó en el mismo lugar a media noche, el cielo estrellado se besaba con la verde llanura y un aire fresco invadía todo el lugar… Un fuerte dolor general recorría todo su cuerpo, para su suerte, la hemorragia de su brazo había cesado, pero estaba demasiado dolorido. Intentó ponerse de pie y jadeando comenzó a caminar hacia las ruinas de la base de la primera orden. – Debo establecer contacto, sino moriré aquí – Siguió caminando y luego de unos minutos llego a la zona del hangar. Escombros y cadáveres tapizaban el suelo, partes del traje de los stormtroopers, restos de naves, la escena era realmente deprimente… Los ojos de Poe se llenaron de lágrimas, cuando de repente entre todos los cadáveres, noto algo moverse. Cómo pudo, aceleró su paso…era un compañero de su división de ataque, estaba gravemente herido en el estómago, había sido atravesado por parte de la carrocería de una nave. Él hombre vio a Poe y respirando muy dificultosamente dijo – Mi amigo –

Poe se arrodilló a su lado y comenzó a mirar si podía hacer algo por él – James – Tomó el fierro que atravesaba su estómago e intentó tirar de él, provocando un grito de dolor en su amigo. – Mierda –

-Estoy muerto Poe – Comenzó a escupir sangre – Sabes que de este tipo de heridas, no se sale – rio un poco, escupiendo otro poco de sangre.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Poe.

-Vete, toma mi intercomunicador –Miró a su cintura – He estado escuchando mensajes de la general constantemente en busca de sobrevivientes.

-No te dejaré aquí James, vamos amigo, te puedo llevar – Intentó levantarlo pero era inútil, el fierro era muy pesado, y la herida era demasiado grave. Dameron comenzó a sollozar en silencio – Lo siento amigo, te juro que lo siento.

James colocó su brazo sobre el hombro de Poe- Si hay algo que me gusta de este lugar, es el cielo… Siempre me han gustado las estrellas Dameron, cuando era niño no quería ser piloto por la república, por las guerras o por ser guapo con las chicas – tosió – Quería ser piloto porque creía que podría tocar las estrellas –Dirigió su mirada al cielo con una sonrisa y pronto su vida se fue apagando, un último suspiro salió de su boca y sus ojos se cerraron.

-Te quiero amigo – Poe susurró y se detuvo unos minutos, mirando a su alrededor, su amigo muerto…el cielo, con ira soltó un fuerte grito y exhaló. Tomó el intercomunicador de James e intentó comunicarse.

-Por favor- dijo antes de intentar- Aquí Poe Dameron, estoy en la base, en la zona del hangar. Mi nave fue estrellada, Por favor… ¿Alguien?- No recibió respuesta.

-Aquí Poe Dameron, mi nave fue estrellada, solicito rescate- Inmediatamente alguien respondió.

-Así que…no eras tan buen piloto eh- La voz de Finn se distinguió en la radio y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Poe. –Allí vamos

 **Para los amantes de los momentos Reylo, creo que en este capítulo me pase de cursi, pero son tan lindosss jajajajajja**

 **Gracias por leer y si este capítulo fue tranquilo, no se acostumbren! faltan solo 2 días. Espero sus comentarios y nos leemos pronto! besitos.**


	13. La fuerza

Poe se sentó en el suelo y suspiró –Al fín –

Finn se dirigió hacia donde estaba la General Organa con una alegría innegable.

-Leia… ¡General!- Él se puso de pie detrás de ella.

-¿Qué sucede Finn?-Ella se dio vuelta.

-He encontrado a Poe Dameron, está en el hangar de la base…o lo que queda, solicita rescate-

Leia sonrió – Perfecto, envíe una nave a buscarlo, rápido.

Luego de que una nave halla rescatado a un Poe casi desvanecido, lo llevaron hacia la enfermería de la nave principal, allí se encargaron de coser la herida de su brazo, darle los antibióticos necesarios y enviarlo a una habitación a recuperarse…

BB8 estaba a un lado de Finn en el pasillo de la nave y pitó varias veces.

-Sé que quieres verlo, pero ahora será mejor que descanse- Finn miró al droide.

Pocas horas después, exactamente 2 horas después, Poe se levantó de su cama, y aún bastante dolorido y cansado se dirigió a la cabina de control, donde estaba Leia.

-¿Rey? ¿Dónde está Rey? – Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, los controles.

-También nos da gusto verte, Dameron –Dijo Leia, para luego continuar – Aún no tenemos noticias de Rey… Ni de Ben, hemos intentado establecer algún contacto, ya hemos ubicado a todas las naves y cazas… y no hay datos de ellos.- Suspiró algo frustrada.

\- Mañana es el día Leia, mañana a las 12 del mediodía cuándo el sol esté en su máximo esplendor…- se alborotó el cabello bastante nervioso- Y Kylo? Usted no cree que el la haya…

-Oh por dios no, espero que no- Dijo Leia.

-General…- dijo Poe, pensativo - ¿Han monitoreado al Halcón Milenario?

Leia golpeó el tablero –Maldición… todo este tiempo, soy una imbécil – se sintió bastante apenada y rápidamente tipeo el código de la nave en el gps.

Poe observaba el holograma expectante –Se está dirigiendo hacia el borde exterior… ¿Cómo podemos saber si son ellos? Casi todos los comunicadores están dañados.

-Solo nos queda…confiar que son ellos y…tratar de llegar a tiempo. – Dijo Leia rascándose los ojos de sueño.

\- General Organa... no sé si sea correcto que yo vaya… No creo que soporte saber…verla… morir. Mierda, ¿No hay manera de salvarla? Es que es una idea tan cruel…la han mantenido a salvo durante tantos años…con el único objetivo de que muera en el momento correcto…. Y ella es tan buena, bondadosa, incluso creo que si pudiera entrenarse mejor como Jedi…ella es tan capaz…podría lograr lo que quisiese. Podría traer la paz a la galaxia…- Poe se sentó en la silla más cercana con la mirada baja.

Leia sonrió levemente y colocó su mano en el rostro de Poe, en un instinto totalmente maternal – Lo sé Poe, pienso en eso todo el tiempo.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio, ella se fue de la habitación, probablemente a dirigir el curso que tomaría la nave.

-Dagobah…-susurró Poe.

Los pensamientos volaban por su mente cansada, había pasado por tanto estrés y esto no aparentaba acabar pronto, ahora su mejor amiga de toda la vida, por la cual hace ya tiempo tenía sentimientos diferentes, estaba rumbo a su destino profético, un destino que ni él sabía si podía evitar…

 _El hecho de que ella esté enamorada de Kylo era mínimo comparado con la situación que estaba a punto de afrontar… ¿Sabría ella verdaderamente hacia dónde se dirigía? ¿Habría aceptado su destino? Lo que menos le preocupaba a Poe en estos momentos era si el corazón de Rey pertenecía plenamente a Ren, no, eso no importaba tanto. Dameron era capaz de ser feliz sabiendo que su corazón no sería suyo, si ella sobreviviría… Después de todo, antes de ser el objeto de su amor, ella había sido su fiel amiga… Pronto levanto sus manos y tocó sus labios, recordando ese beso fugaz, desesperado, tímido y a la vez extrovertido que él le había robado en el hangar, quizás suponiendo que sería la última vez que la vería, pensando que él moriría en el ataque y prefería morir sabiendo que desconociendo si Rey había consentido o no ese beso, el habría podido sentir su cercanía, sentir lo prohibido._

Pronto varias señales desde la cabina de manejo alarmaron a Ben y Rey.

-Veo que ya estamos cerca –Dijo Ren mientras caminaba hacia allí, Rey fue detrás de él.

-Así que… ese es Dagobah…- Dijo Rey mientras no despegaba un ojo del ventanal. Frente a ella, un planeta mayoritariamente verde y con una atmósfera bastante nubosa.

-Siéntate en el lugar de copiloto y ponte el cinturón, puede que sea un poco brusco cuando atravesemos la atmósfera. – Ben le indicó a Rey, para luego sentarse y colocarse el cinturón.

Ella siguió sus órdenes. Pronto la nave comenzó a temblar varias veces mientras descendía.

-Esto es más difícil de lo que creí- Dijo Ren mientras intentaba ver algún lugar menos arbolado para aterrizar. – Veo que no hay alternativa, sostente. – La nave comenzó a chocar contra las copas de los árboles hasta que finalmente fueron frenados y cayeron en una zona bastante húmeda, rodeada de pantanos.

Pronto Rey se quitó el cinturón y se puso de pie frente a la ventana observando el paisaje.

Arboles verdes por todos lados, cubiertos de musgo en las raíces, pantanos por casi todos lados, una turbia bruma casi tocando el suelo y la luz del sol a penas se filtraba entre la flora.

-No debemos llamar mucho la atención… éste lugar está repleto de depredadores –Dijo Ren mientras aseguraba su sable en su cintura y al otro lado se colocaba un desintegrador.

\- Supongo que tú serás mi guía… yo no tengo la menor idea de que vinimos a hacer aquí –Rey sonrió inocentemente.

Ben se sintió algo culpable- eeh…ehm….aquí, te enseñaré algo, algo importante de tu entrenamiento…entre otras cosas.

 _Debía enseñarle a manipular la fuerza hacia otros objetos, si ella no lograba eso, definitivamente estarían todos perdidos. Y contaban con muy poco tiempo, por lo que cuanto más pronto se pondrían en acción, más tiempo tendría Rey para aprender._

-¿Me has traído hasta aquí solo para una de tus tantas lecciones? ¿En medio de una invasión de la primera orden? Wow, espero que sea algo interesante Ben –Rey suspiró y soltó una risa.

A Rey no se le escapaba nada, ni el más mínimo detalle. Ben la ignoro – Perfecto, vamos a bajar.

Pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar algo de la bruma en la nave, Ben se adelantó – Camina solo por dónde yo camine- Rey asintió y continuó detrás de él hasta que llegaron a una parte de la jungla menos húmeda, los ruidos de los animales musicalizaban el lugar y los ruidos de pisadas o roces mantenían en alerta a la pareja. –Dame tu sable Rey.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No quiero morir aquí!- Rey se exalto.

\- Confía en mí- Él la miró a los ojos y extendió su mano.

Rey recordó la conversación que habían tenido y pronto le dio su sable.

-No lo necesitarás para esta lección- Dijo Ren mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo y comenzaba a caminar sigilosamente. –No hagas ruido – susurró.

Rey comenzó a ponerse un tanto nerviosa.

-¿Ves eso? Es una araña blanca de nudos… -Ren susurró señalando a una criatura a lo lejos, con forma de arácnido, de unos 2 metros de altura, 8 patas y una especie de amarre al suelo. – Aún no nos ha visto… pero pronto lo hará. Ahora escúchame bien Rey, deberás enfrentarte a ella…Pero solo utilizarás la fuerza, debes concentrarte – Él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y clavo sus ojos en los de ella – Debes intentar concentrar toda la fuerza y concentrarla en ella, debes lograr que ésta criatura sea vencida solo por tu fuerza.

-¿No crees que es demasiado para comenzar? – Rey dijo algo nerviosa.

-Yo sé que eres capaz. –Ren presionó levemente sus hombros y luego depositó un beso en su frente. –Vamos, llama su atención.

Rey comenzó a caminar sin cuidar sus pisadas, golpeando maderas…pero nada, el animal no emitía reacción. Ella miró a Ren dudosamente.

-Vamos, ¡despiértala!-

Rey tomó una roca de gran tamaño y la arrojó hacia la criatura, golpeándola en la cabeza.

-No de esa manera…-Ren susurró para sus adentros.

De repente, la bestia, comenzó a gruñir y a emitir sonidos roncos forzando su cuerpo hacia arriba para desprenderse del suelo, de a poco las calcificaciones que la retenían en ese lugar fueron quebrándose y la criatura se había liberado. Clavó sus ojos en Rey.

-Vamos Rey, concéntrate –Dijo Ren a unos metros de Rey.

Rey comenzó a transpirar totalmente aterrorizada, extendió sus manos hacia la criatura que torpemente caminaba hacia ella, pero no lograba concentrarse, solo lograba retenerla, o empujarla unos metros.

-Rey, concéntrate, ¡No te sucederá nada!- Ben gritó algo impaciente.

La transpiración corría por el cuerpo de Rey, quién había comenzado a ponerse colorada por el esfuerzo y concentración "Vamos" pensó y continuó intentando desplazar al animal, pero esta vez la concentración era menor, la criatura cada vez estaba más cerca de Rey, gruñidos de furia eran despedidos desde su enorme boca cubierta de dientes filosos y aserruchados .

Ben se adelantó rápidamente y extendiendo su sable le cortó 3 patas a la bestia, provocando que grite con más fuerza y cayera al suelo… -Vamos Rey, concéntrate de una vez.

 _ **La bestia inestable logró ponerse de pie de nuevo. Finalmente Rey cerró los ojos con fuerza y comenzó a concentrarse, extendió sus brazos nuevamente hacia la criatura ahora totalmente fuera de sí, y pronto los arboles comenzaron a moverse, las hojas caían desde lo alto, las aguas pantanosas temblaban, todo el suelo temblaba… La fauna del lugar se manifestaba nerviosa y gritaban, Ben intentaba mantenerse en pie, lo que era dificultoso por el temblor. Pronto Rey expulsó una gran energía de ella, arrojando a la bestia varios metros atrás.**_

Rey completamente sorprendida y exaltada miró a Ben y sonrió.

-Hazlo nuevamente, ¡Concéntrate más! Ya casi lo logras –Dijo Kylo, intentando esconder su sorpresa "era más poderosa de lo que creía"

 _ **Rey dio unos pasos hacia la bestia que nuevamente intentaba ponerse de pie. Extendió sus brazos hacia esta y esta vez, con mayor concentración, comenzó a respirar hondo varias veces… Ahora los temblores eran mucho peor, algunos árboles a lo lejos comenzaban a quebrarse y doblarse en dirección al lugar donde estaba Rey, hojas, ramas, restos del suelo desprendido comenzaba a volar alrededor del lugar y pronto todo quedo en calma, como si de repente todo se hubiera detenido en el tiempo, como si fuera el ojo del huracán…**_

Ben miró a Rey sorprendido, pensando que había perdido la concentración.

 _ **De pronto una cantidad inexplicable de energía, manifestada en forma de rayo, salió de Rey, quién grito con fuerza mientras esta expulsión chocaba de lleno contra la criatura… La criatura soltó un grito para luego ser desintegrada completamente por la masa de energía.**_

La mirada de Kylo era una mezcla de sentimientos , estaba sorprendido completamente, algo asustado, hasta…excitado…sus pensamientos se detuvieron rápidamente al notar que Rey, al finalizar el ataque había caído al suelo.

-Rey… ehm…Rey, ¿Estas bien? – Se arrodillo en el suelo y la acunó en sus brazos.

Rey totalmente exhausta, con los ojos entreabiertos y una leve sonrisa – Lo hice –

Ren sonrió – Si, lo hiciste –

-Esto cansa demasiado –Dijo Rey en un susurro bastante somnoliento.

\- Ven Rey, te llevaré a la nave y…- Ren no pudo terminar la frase al notar que Rey de pronto se puso de pie, casi robóticamente.

-¿Rey?-

Ella no respondió, sus ojos estaban fijos en el horizonte y de manera casi hipnótica comenzó a caminar en una dirección.

-Vamos Rey, es peligroso aquí, Debemos volver a la nave. –Ren comenzó a caminar detrás de ella.

\- ¡Rey! – gritó, pero nada…ella estaba totalmente en trance.

Él solo camino detrás de ella… Rey se adentraba de manera segura en la selva, como si conociera el camino, a medida que seguían, la jungla se volvía más espesa y oscura.

De pronto llegaron a un lugar… aparentemente abandonado, formaciones rocosas por todas partes cubiertas de malezas y enredaderas… Frente a Rey, había una roca totalmente tapada por las hojas y plantas…que con el pasar del tiempo evidentemente se habían abierto camino.

 _Ben comenzó a maldecir_ …ese era el lugar…el lugar de sus visiones.

Rey empezó a arrancar las malezas, aún bajo el trance, y poco a poco se iba dejando ver la marca tallada en la pared… la misma marca de las visiones…el mismo símbolo que Rey tenía en su espalda. Rey extendió sus manos hacia el símbolo en la roca y las apoyó…Sus ojos se cerraron y la roca se iluminó en un destello verde, El cuerpo de Rey se torció hacia atrás de una manera preocupante y cayó en el suelo completamente desmayada.

Ben corrió hacia ella e intentó despertarla. – ¿Rey? Por favor, escúchame. REY –Ben por primera vez, no sabía que hacer… el sacudía su cuerpo, intentaba despertarla, pero nada. Ella estaba inmóvil, en un profundo sueño. –Rey despierta…está anocheciendo, ¡Rey! –la culpa había ganado… _"Soy un idiota, no debí traerla"_ Ren bajó la mirada, con el cuerpo de Rey en sus brazos. Se sentía tan inútil _._

Rey despertó y pronto una mirada totalmente espantada se dibujó en su rostro, las lágrimas poco a poco se fueron formando en sus ojos para caer desesperadamente por sus mejillas, su respiración se fue agitando y la angustia se apoderó de ella.

 **Buenassss, poco a poco se acerca el destino de Rey... ¿Sobrevivirá? ¿Morirá y condenará a Ben a volver al lado oscuro? ooooooh por dios. Quiero saber que piensan, que pasa por sus cabezas. Y otra cosa, me gustaría saber desde dónde me leen, soy muy curiosa :D jajajaj así que espero leer sus comentarios! adiosss**


	14. Antes del huracán

-Rey…-la voz de Ben retumbaba en su cabeza.

 _Ella lo había visto todo, todo su pasado…ahora lo comprendía…ahora entendía que sí, que era una poderosa Jedi en potencia, que su poder era muchísimo, que había sido abandonada en Jakku desde muy pequeña para que no la encontraran los oscuros…y también comprendió su destino; había sido criada para morir. Que cruel destino para una inocente niña, con toda una vida por delante y un talento increíble. Todos los que la cuidaban, protegían, todos lo habían hecho con un solo objetivo…salvarse. Rey se sentía como un objeto, se sentía traicionada, por todos…por los que más quería, Poe…su fiel amigo, siempre cuido de ella, cuando ella estaba hambrienta, se encargaba de que nada le faltara, cuando se lastimaba o enfermaba, era quien estaba para cuidarla... Claro, por eso estaba bajo la protección de la república. Y claro…por eso Ben la había llevado a Dagobah._

-¿Cc…cómo pudiste? –Rey estaba desconsolada.

Ren comprendió…ella lo había visto todo. –Rey, yo…yo lo siento-

-Yo confíe en ti Ben, ciegamente… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?- Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por su rostro – Me siento…tan usada… Yo confié en todos.

-Rey, para… ¡Escúchame!- Ben la tomó del rostro, pero ella se corrió. –Por favor…déjame explicar.

Rey giró y lo miro- Te traje aquí por una sola razón…- tomó aire y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Rey, te traje aquí porque quiero encontrar la forma de que puedas salvarte… quiero salvarte…- Tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Si te pierdo Rey, mi vida se irá contigo, por todo lo que valió la pena salir de la oscuridad… Te lo he dicho mil veces. Vas a salvarte Rey…te lo prometo. –Él apoyó su frente contra la suya –

-Tengo miedo Ben… no quiero morir, pero sí escapo…siendo totalmente egoísta, todos moriremos de todos modos – Su respiración estaba entre cortada por el llanto.

Ben la abrazó con fuerza – Lo harás bien Rey, lo harás bien… y no morirás mañana… Planeo vivir mi vida contigo y no esta en mis planes morir mañana – Le sonrió intentando quitar un poco de tensión.

Rey rio un poco y luego se limpió el rostro con la manga de su remera – Estoy muy cansada Ben…- dijo con los ojos casi entre cerrados y ahora enmarcados por un tono rojizo, debido al llanto.

Ben no dudó en tomarla en sus brazos y apoyar la cabeza de Rey en su pecho – te llevaré a la nave, será mejor que descanses… - comenzó a caminar por la selva, ahora mucho más oscura hacia donde había quedado el halcón milenario.

 _Era tan liviana…tan frágil, suave, delicada y a la vez tan poderosa, fuerte y dominante, era la contradicción personificada… Era fuego y agua, ira y paz, movimiento y quietud. Tan necesaria para vivir, tan llena de vida y tan condenada a un destino cercano…un destino… ¿El destino puede cambiar?_

Antes de ingresar a la nave miró hacia el horizonte…el sol envuelto en un tono naranja encendido terminaba de morir en el ocaso…su presencia era interrumpida por los miles de árboles y vegetación… Pero nunca dejaba de ser imponente.

 _La enorme y eterna estrella estaba a punto de morir… La supernova se acercaba, el tiempo es imparable y la energía era perceptible por cualquier ser viviente, solo quedaba confiarse porque la joven, mujer, niña, que él llevaba en sus brazos, derrame todo su potencial sobre esa masa de energía y desviara tanta energía…tanta energía que sería capaz de destruir una galaxia. Una vida a cambio de millones, a cambio de mundos enteros, estrellas, lunas. Una minúscula vida, ¿Qué valía para una galaxia? Quizás muy poco… pero para él, para él lo era todo._

Ben ingresó a la nave y colocó a una Rey aún algo despierta sobre la cama más cercana, estaban invadidos por un silencio ensordecedor. Ben se puso de pie para retirarse poco a poco.

-No te vayas – un susurro detrás de él lo obligo a detenerse y mirar hacia atrás.

Rey se sentó en la cama y luego dirigió su cansada mirada hacia él – Sí este es mi último día… quiero que estés conmigo.

Ben tragó saliva y sintió poco a poco algo en su garganta que le impedía respirar con facilidad. Luego camino hacia ella para sentarse a su lado. –No digas esas cosas Rey, no vas a… - Ben temía hasta solo pronunciar esa palabra, sabía que bastaba solo con pensar demasiado en el destino que aparentemente se acercaba de manera inevitable, para sentir que nuevamente la oscuridad se apoderaba de su ser- morir- suspiró y luego comenzó a quitar los broches del cabello de Rey… nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto, siempre lo llevaba recogido en tres bollos, y ningún flequillo se interponía en su mirada. Ahora estaba ondeado y desprolijo, él comenzó a peinarlo con sus dedos.

-No, así no eres tan linda – sonrió.

-¡Hey! –Rey le dio un golpe en el hombro y apoyó su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello- Ben, sé que no quieres que hable de esto, pero… Quiero que estés bien, desde que paso todo esto entre nosotros… -suspiró- han pasado muchas cosas, ya sabes, incluso te has vuelto a hablar con tu madre…la resistencia poco a poco está volviendo a confiar en ti, y si muero mañana lo que menos querría es que todo esto se vaya a la basura. Quiero que sigas con ellos, que luches, que mejores tus habilidades como piloto – rió- quiero que sigas relacionándote con Leia, le haces tan bien… Me siento con una enfermedad terminal… Lo que menos querría saber desde el más allá es que di mi vida para que tú vuelvas al lado oscuro, Ben –Ella lo miró, con una mirada tan triste… sus palabras sonaban con una aceptación algo envidiable, con una fortaleza.

Ben comenzó a sentirse realmente extraño, una mezcla de dolor, enojo, impotencia invadían su ser…apretó sus dientes con fuerza y mordió sus labios –No puedo permitirlo Rey, he perdido tanto en mi vida… Desde temprana edad me separaron de mis padres…para entrenarme con Luke, ¡Yo solo quería estar con ellos! Sí, era genial la idea de ser un Jedi, pero a temprana edad solo piensas en pasar el día jugando y el abrazo de tu madre antes de dormir, cosas que tuve que resignar. Cuándo me pase al lado oscuro, había traicionado a toda mi familia, conocidos, creí que sería mejor, que iba a encontrar algún apoyo en la oscuridad, que por fin no me iba a sentir tan solo, tan miserable… y ¿Sabes qué? Fue peor, el entrenamiento de los caballeros de Ren se trata de fortalecerse en base a los sufrimientos y enojos. Snoke me ha manipulado con mis pesares… Maté a mi propio padre… y me pesa. Y ahora…-su voz comenzó a quebrarse- ¿Tengo que perderte a ti? No, eso no va a pasar. –Sus ojos habían tomado un tono extraño, más oscuro, más sombríos.

-Ben, ¡basta!- Rey gritó – El miedo a la pérdida te llevará nuevamente al lado oscuro, ¿No has aprendido nada? Pasará lo que tenga que pasar y tendrás que aceptarlo – sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- sea para bien o para mal – Ella se fregó las manos por el rostro.

Ben no dijo una sola palabra y la abrazó con fuerza. Ambos se recostaron aún abrazados y solo se miraron a los ojos… la noche estaba en su punto máximo y el sueño poco a poco se fue apoderando de ellos hasta que se quedaron dormidos…

Mientras tanto en la nave de la resistencia…

-Calculen el tiempo que falta para llegar a Dagobah y por favor vuelva a analizar la radiación solar – Leia permanecía en la cabina de control….evidentemente no iba a pegar un ojo en toda la noche sin saber que llegarían a tiempo.

\- Señora llegaremos aproximadamente para las 10 de la mañana…horario del planeta destino y la radiación continúa en aumento… Para mañana en la mañana, afectará a todos los sistemas y probablemente el calor sea insoportable en cada rincón de la galaxia.

-Entiendo, gracias. Puede retirarse a descansar. –Leia se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, pocos minutos después estaba dormida, el cansancio ya era insoportable para la mujer adulta y no pudo soportarlo más.

Poe se encontraba con Finn en su habitación, Poe dormía en la litera de abajo y Finn en la de arriba.

-Amigo, llegaremos a tiempo, ¿Puedes dejar de suspirar? – Finn dijo a Poe, mientras estaba recostado en su cama.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Poe estaba sentado en su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas.

-Solo lo sé, amigo…Todo saldrá bien…Volverás a verla-

-Quizás ya ni quiera verme, Finn, cuando sepa toda la verdad… si es que no lo sabe…ella se va a enojar tanto, nunca fue mi intención usarla, mi amistad es totalmente sincera, en cierto punto, yo fui usado por mis padres…ya sabes, siempre me llevaban a Jakku desde que supieron que yo me llevaba tan bien con ella, luego continué visitándola con dos motivos…la misión y mis sentimientos hacia ella…Soy un idiota. Nunca pude confesarle nada, ni lo que sentía, ni la profecía que recaía sobre ella. –Poe continuó sentado, mirando sus manos. – Lo único que quiero es verla, aunque sea por última vez y decirle todo, todo lo que no me atreví a decirle durante todo este tiempo.

-General…General Organa, detectamos que otra nave se dirige a Dagobah… Pero no podemos reconocerla, debido a la interferencia en los radares…la radiación es cada vez más fuerte.

 **Hoooola a todos! Sé que es un capítulo más corto que los demás (o sea cortisimo) pero quería hacer una previa antes de toodo lo que se viene, la tormenta, guerra... pim pum pam, con respecto a Poe, quizás tenga una actitud media, no sé, de cobarde, pero era necesario para esta fanfic... Tengo pensado hacer alguna con su personaje más adelante, aún no se, tengo mucho Kylo Ren (? jajajajja**

 **Antes que nada, graaaacias por los favs, follows y comentarios, estoy tan contenta! me re motivan a seguir**

 **Y con respecto a los lugares de donde me leen: WOW, ni me imaginaba jajaja, para que sepan, yo estoy escribiendo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **Saludosss**


	15. La salvación

-Ben… despierta… Ben – Rey, con una mirada somnolienta había despertado antes que su compañero, que aún dormía plácidamente, con una mano fija sobre la cintura de Rey. _Su rostro pocas veces se mostraba así, con tanta serenidad, paz, más allá de las características ojeras de un Ben Solo demasiado pensativo como para dormir, su rostro estaba en completa tranquilidad y a Rey le tomo varios minutos hasta que decidió despertarlo. No se veía un paisaje así todos los días._

Luego de varios intentos por despertarlo, Ben comenzó a abrir sus ojos y soltó un bostezo inevitable. Su cabello, muy desordenado, su mirada algo melancólica, y sus labios que solían estar algo secos, entreabiertos. Sin decir una sola palabra él aprovecho la mano que tenía en la cintura de Rey para atraerla más hacia él, chocando sus cuerpos, sintiendo sus latidos y su respiración. Él la miró a los ojos y como de costumbre se perdió en ellos por varios minutos para luego acercarse a ella y comenzar a besarla. _Pero era un beso tan diferente… los besos hablan por sí solos y este hablaba de angustia, de pasión, deseo, esto era algo totalmente nuevo, inexplorado. Era un beso de esos que a pesar de que te quedes sin aliento, no quieres parar._

 _Para Rey, los besos de Ben eran como miel, imposibles de evitar, imposibles de terminar, ella deseaba que nunca terminen, sus labios eran tan fríos pero sus besos tan cálidos. Y esta nueva faceta de éstos se convertía en el nuevo favorito, generando sensaciones en ella que difícilmente podría explicar._ Ella entrelazo sus manos con su cabello y dejaba que se deslicen por él, para luego volver a empezar. Ben en un movimiento más audaz comenzó a trasladar sus labios hasta su cuello haciendo un recorrido por éste, como si de un explorador descubriendo un nuevo mundo se tratara.- ** _"Quiero que seas mía Rey"_** dijo Ben en un susurro casi imperceptible. Y Rey no haría nada para evitarlo, solo colocó sus manos en su espalda, haciendo presión, como si quisiera tenerlo aún más cerca de ella… intercalando caricias con algunos arañazos…Es que era tan placentera la sensación, la sensación de Ben apoderándose de su ser poco a poco, a medida que ambos se entrelazaban en un beso más profundo, pronto la ropa comenzaba a molestar y entre tirones fallidos ambos intentaban quitarla del camino…

Sin embargo, las interrupciones están a la orden del día y este momento no iba a ser una excepción. El sonido de una nave aterrizando a lo lejos, colocó a los dos jóvenes apasionados en un estado de alerta.

-Espera- susurró Rey acomodándose nuevamente la ropa- ¿Oíste eso?

Ben comenzó a abrochar rápidamente su camisa – Sí, puedo sentirlo… Debemos irnos Rey, debemos ir a…- Rey interrumpió.

-Sí, entiendo Ben, yo también lo siento y no es nada agradable- Rey se colocó el sable Jedi en la cintura y se acercó a él para besarlo apasionadamente, un beso un tanto rápido pero intenso – Tenemos que irnos.

Ben intentando recuperar el aliento, inhalo ampliamente –Ehm… si, vamos – Tomó su sable y también lo coloco a mano.

Ambos salieron de la nave y comenzaron a adentrarse sigilosamente en la jungla, que comenzaba a despertar, ruidos de pisadas se oían a lo lejos, y las turbinas de la nave poco a poco deteniéndose.

El clima había cambiado rotundamente, Dagobah se caracterizaba por ser un planeta húmedo, caluroso… pero era tolerable. Sin embargo apenas Ben y Rey salieron de la nave el calor los golpeó como una buena paliza y pronto comenzaron a sudar exageradamente.

-¿Cómo cambio el clima en tan poco tiempo? –Rey le dijo a Ben mientras se adentraban entre los pantanos y árboles.

El agua de éstos ahora se encontraba a una temperatura bastante alta y las criaturas que vivían en ella se mostraban inquietas, sofocadas.

-La radiación solar… está más fuerte…la cúspide será a las 12 del mediodía…- Dijo Ben mientras intentaba acortar las mangas de su camisa.

-¿Y cuánto falta para eso?- Dijo Rey, bastante preocupada.

\- Teniendo en cuenta la altura del sol y… deben ser las 10, 10 y media –

Rey suspiró y continuó caminando, ya faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la formación rocosa dónde realizaría su sacrificio…

Al llegar allí se sentaron apoyados contra una roca, a la sombra de las enredaderas.

Ben estaba a un lado de Rey y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, mirando hacia el horizonte. A pesar de que faltaba muy poco para el momento definitivo… ella se encontraba muy tranquila, hasta algo alegre, _"Sí estos eran sus últimos momentos no querría pasarlos mal o sufriendo"_. Ben la rodeo con su brazo más próximo.

La misma angustia que recientemente se había establecido en él rodeaba su corazón como una fiera intentando cazar a su presa por sorpresa… Sin embargo Ben intentó no demostrar esto… No quería que Rey se preocupase por nada. Solo quería pasar estos momentos junto a ella y que si era posible, el tiempo se detuviera.

Pronto una nave aterrizando de una manera muy poco convencional llamo su atención.

-Esa…es- dijo Rey pensativamente- ¡Es la nave de la resistencia! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Supongo que… vinieron a asegurarse de que estés aquí – Ben lo dijo de manera algo burlona, segundos después se sintió algo culpable por ello, Rey apreciaba a esas personas, y ahora se sentía tan conflictuada respecto a ellos.

Pero algo más llamo su atención… minutos después de que la nave aterrizara, derribando varios árboles y provocando un alboroto entre la fauna del lugar, comenzaron a oírse disparos, gritos y eso preocupo a ambos.

-¡BEN!- Rey gritó pero él estaba con los ojos cerrados, estaba meditando, intentando ver que sucedía, utilizando la fuerza que recientemente le había dado muy poco uso.

Ben se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos y la energía comenzó a fluir por todo su cuerpo, se concentró en la resistencia… y pronto pudo observar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-La nave…la nave que aterrizó hoy temprano…- titubeó- era de la primera orden – Miró a Rey. – Ellos se encontraron con la resistencia y se están enfrentando.

-¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos!- Rey no lo dudó un segundo y se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a Ben- Vamos, rápido.

Ben se puso de pie y comenzaron a correr en dirección a los problemas… el sol cada vez estaba más encima de ellos y el calor se hacía más insoportable a cada segundo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron con sus espadas encendidas, comenzaron a derribar a algunos stormtroopers.

"General Phasma, hemos visto a Rey" la voz de un stormtrooper hablando por un comunicador segundos antes de que Ben lo inmovilizara hiriéndolo con su sable.

¿Habían escuchado bien? Luego de la muerte de Hux, y el escape de Ben, al parecer la Capitana Phasma se había colocado la primera orden al hombro y se encargaba de dirigir las misiones.

Era una cacería, disparos por todos lados, hombres caídos, un recuerdo tan reciente del último ataque de los oscuros a la resistencia, que los tomo por sorpresa.

Rey se enfrentaba a los stormtroopers y frenaba los disparos con el sable. A unos pocos metros pudo distinguir a sus amigos, sus compañeros enfrentándose a los enemigos, Poe, Finn, hasta la General Organa estaba intentando eliminarlos.

Dameron al notar su presencia corrió hacia ella y Ben.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Debes ponerla a salvo!- gritó a Kylo mientras ambos continuaban luchando.

 _Poco a poco Rey comenzó a sentirse algo mareada, su cabeza comenzó a girar y una energía…similar a la que sintió cuando entro en trance la última vez empezó a recorrer su cuerpo._

 _ **Este momento…un solo momento de debilidad, de distracción fue suficiente. Alguien le disparo. Rey al sentir el impacto pego un grito estremecedor y cayó al suelo. Un impacto en el pecho a la altura de la clavícula…eso era todo.**_

La sangre corría rápidamente manchando sus vestiduras, y su rostro fruncido demostrando el más profundo dolor. Rey movió su mano hacia la herida e intentó presionarla, pero el dolor era demasiado.

-NOOOOOOO- Ben gritó y en una explosión de ira comenzó a atravesar con su sable a todo enemigo que se cruzó por su camino, estaba fuera de sí, su rostro se empapaba de sangre ajena a medida que se abría paso entre ellos, miles de cuerpos sembraban su camino.

-¡REY!- Poe arrojó las armas y corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

-Rey, resiste… por favor, eres fuerte- Poe se sentó a su lado e intentó corroborar la herida pero Rey como pudo corrió su mano.

-No, tú vete…me mentiste- Rey comenzó a sollozar mientras la sangre seguía recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Rey, yo siempre he sido tu amigo, misión o no…- Poe suspiró y bajo la mirada.

-Llévame – Rey dijo, forzando su voz. – llévame a dónde debo ir… falta muy poco.

Poe se quedó helado.

-Ben Solo… ¿Así te haces llamar ahora?- una voz femenina detrás de él llamó su atención.

-Oh Phasma, eres despreciable, no puedes estar al mando de la primera orden, ni siquiera has entrenado con los caballeros de Ren – Ben rió burlonamente y empuño su sable.

\- Debes entregarnos a la joven… sino morirá, está herida de gravedad… Con nosotros sobrevivirá…Kylo Ren –Hizó énfasis sobre estas últimas palabras.

\- Eres una imbécil, todos moriremos si la llevan… Y ella preferiría morir antes que vivir en el lado oscuro.

-¿Estás tan seguro? Qué triste sería que muera…la única mujer a la que lograste querer, la única persona por la que dejaste todo lo que habías logrado en el lado oscuro, tu poder, tu posibilidad de gobernar la galaxia…Snoke tenía razón…eres débil…

La irá se desbordó por completo y en un movimiento inesperado Ben decapitó a Phasma con su sable soltando un grito de odio.

Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia Rey, que aún yacía en el suelo y corrió hacia ella.

-¡Rey! No te duermas – comenzó a sacudirla.

-Ben, llévame, ahora. –Rey tosió.

Ben la tomó rápidamente en sus brazos y comenzó a correr, detrás de él los sobrevivientes de la resistencia lo siguieron.

-Poe, amigo ¿Por qué no hiciste nada? –Finn corría junto a él.

Pero Dameron no dijo nada, estaba shockeado.

-No morirás, Rey, escúchame, no vas a morir –Ben le decía a Rey mientras corría, su voz entrecortada debido al paso acelerado.

-General Organa, faltan 30 segundos para la cúspide.

Leia solo se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos.

Rápidamente Ben llegó con Rey, luchando por mantenerse despierta.

-Rey, ¡REY! ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer?- Ben la miró desesperado.

Rey movió la cabeza indicando que no.

-Oh, mierda, por favor aguanta. _–Ben comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando alguna señal, algún lugar, alguna…marca. Miró hacia la roca con el mismo símbolo que tenía Rey y frente a ella, a unos pocos metros había otra formación rocosa, similar a una mesa. Ésta tenía varias palabras en un dialecto desconocido._

El sol cada vez tomaba un tono rojizo más intenso.

-Oh bien, supongo que es aquí.- Ben colocó a Rey sobre la roca pero aún la mantenía en sus brazos… Cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantenerse despierta.

-Vamos Rey, solo un poco más, vamos aguanta –Ben estaba totalmente angustiado, colocó su frente con la de ella y las lágrimas recorrían con rapidez su rostro. Los demás se limitaron a quedarse a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos.

-Ben- Rey dijo en casi un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede Rey? Concéntrate- Ben quiso tomar un poco de distancia pero Rey no soltaba sus brazos de él.

- _ **Te amo**_ \- su voz fue casi un susurró e inmediatamente se desvaneció y la luz del sol se apagó. Todo ocurrió en un segundo.

 _Pronto una masa inmensa de energía se desprendió del interior de Rey en forma de rayo en dirección al cielo y ésta tenía tanta potencia, que la onda expansiva expulsó a Ben unos cuantos metros hacia atrás golpeándolo fuertemente contra las rocas. La masa de energía fue directamente hacia el ahora apagado sol._

Todos observaban en silencio, expectantes, temerosos.

 _La masa de energía desvió la energía solar hacia un agujero negro que daba directamente con la dirección que tendría la expulsión si se realizaba desde Dagobah…todo había sido calculado por sabios de épocas pasadas._

 _La profecía se había cumplido… Poco a poco el sol fue retomando su color natural y la radiación había disminuido notoriamente…La joven salvadora yacía sobre la roca, sin emitir movimiento alguno y los sobrevivientes de la resistencia aún no se atrevían a reaccionar._

Ben segundos después volvió en sí, el fuerte golpe lo había dejado atontado y su visión tardó en ajustarse. Al ver que Rey continuaba reposando, sin reaccionar. Corrió desesperado hacia ella.

-Nooooooo- el llanto se apoderó de él y se arrodillo frente a ella, apoyando su rostro en su vientre. –No, por favor – Él tomó la mano ensangrentada de Rey y entrelazó sus dedos.

-No puede estar muerta- la desesperación se apoderaba de él poco a poco y comenzó a tomar sus signos vitales, apoyó su rostro en su pecho, pero no lograba detectar nada. -¡REY!- gritó desconsolado y sacudió el cuerpo de la chica. –REY, no puedes dejarme…- volvió a apoyar su rostro en su vientre, sin parar de llorar.

 _El hombre estaba quebrado, perdido, desolado, la soledad nuevamente tocaba su puerta, la tristeza…el desamor, su corazón se había destrozado en partes irreparables…_

"Rey, por favor" –Susurró y dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro aún apoyado en su estómago, él acarició su mejilla y cerró los ojos.

 _Segundos después_ … una mano débil comenzó a recorrer su rostro –Nunca contestaste…- una voz demasiado baja se dirigió a él y rápidamente abrió los ojos. La mirada frágil estaba posada en él, los ojos apenas abiertos de Rey aún lograron llenarlo de vida. Ben no podía reaccionar, sus ojos estaban enormemente abiertos y su boca también.

-Si tú me amas- tosió- nunca contestaste – Susurró Rey, apoyando su mano en su cabeza.

 **La vida comenzó a recorrer nuevamente por el cuerpo de Ben, toda oscuridad finalmente había desaparecido definitivamente, ella estaba viva… quizás muy débil, pero estaba viva… El amor de su vida, la causa de su regreso estaba allí, mirándolo, no la había perdido.**

 _-Te amo Rey-_

 **Holaaaaa a todos! Parece que llego el fin, muchiiiisimas gracias a todos por la aceptación de mi historia, me encantó leerlos y espero que en mis próximas historias (ya tengo varias ideas, muaaajajajaj) los encuentre también! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, quieero saber que opinan! como siempre. Y también quisiera saber si quieren saber como marcho todo, tipo "Y vivieron felices por siempre(?" o si prefieren que quede ahí. jajajjaja**

 **Espero leerlos y saludos a todos!**


	16. Epílogo

Años después la galaxia había cambiado, la vida de todos había cambiado…

La resistencia logró fortalecerse y establecieron una nueva sede para la república, siendo mayoría en los cargos. Sin embargo siempre se mantuvieron alertas, debido a que no habían eliminado a los oscuros…ellos nunca se acabarían. Debido a que Leia había asumido como senadora, Poe Dameron era ahora general del ejército de la república.

La primera orden había optado por tomar un perfil bajo, desapareciendo desde ese encuentro en Dagobah. Nadie supo nada más de ellos, si volverían…si se habían rendido o si planeaban regresar pronto.

Ben Solo y Rey habían optado por vivir en las afueras de Naboo, tierra de dónde provenía la abuela de Ben, Padme.

Ambos sabían que la única forma de vivir en paz, lejos de la oscuridad y sus intenciones hacia ellos, sería viviendo en el anonimato, de bajo perfil. Más allá de su intención de no llamar la atención, ellos dejaron en claro que siempre estarían a favor y a disposición de la república.

Poco tiempo después, con un público muy reducido Ben le propuso matrimonio a Rey y decidieron casarse en los lagos, mismo lugar donde sus raíces lo hicieron.

 _Y comprobaron que el amor es capaz de iluminar cualquier oscuridad, vencer cualquier adversidad y salvar a cualquier ser, sin importar la gravedad de su situación._

 **Gracias a todos por leerme todo este tiempo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo! y a aquellos que les interese, los invito a leer mi nueva fanfic de kylo ren (oooh siii, *festejos*) llamada "Viviendo en la oscuridad" hoy subi su primer capítulo y es algo más cómica que esta. Adioooos, los quiero.**


End file.
